The Anderson's residence
by Glowdawn
Summary: The Hummel's have been working for the Andersons since Kurt was three, now that the young Anderson, Blaine, is back he needs a personal servant thus Kurt. Servant!kurt BoyPussy!Kurt pervert & asshole!blaine
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Tell me guys what do you think of chapter one so I know if I should keep writing this or just leave it! :)

Kurt's family has been working for the Anderson's since he was three. Now that he's 18 his father told him that the Andersons will hire him as the young Anderson's personal servant.

He didn't see the young Anderson very much as he's always been in a boarding school, but now as he graduated and was taking a gap year before enrolling in some wealthy business university so he could take on his father's business. Now that he's spending more time at home he needed a personal servant, thus Kurt.

He'd heard things about the young Anderson from Adam his personal driver. The things Kurt heard m

The things Kurt heard from Adam got him to know that Anderson is really bad news, that he is a horny teenager who goes to these gay bars to pick up some easy fuck to spend the night with in some hotel and then throw the next day away. He is just a heartbreaker who'll convince naive boys that he loves them just till he takes their virginity and then he breaks their heart just as if they were nothing but sex toys form him.

It's his first day today and Kurt didn't know what to expect from the young Anderson but he knows that he'll keep his guard 100% up around the Anderson.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! This is chapter two. I hope it will give you more idea of the fic and let you decide of whether it's worth reading or just a meh...:D review and tell me so I can just stop writing or continue it! :)

"Good morning, Kurt. How are you today?" Mrs. Anderson said with a kind smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Anderson. I'm fine ma'am." Kurt replied.

"Elizabeth told me that you just finished school with high scores in all your subjects, beside that you're really a great singer. Don't you want to enrol into college or something?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I wanted to go to New York and enrol into the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts, but my parents can't afford all of that, so I guess I'll stay in Ohio for a couple of years and work to get enough money to be able to move to New York." Kurt said with dreamy eyes, he still believes that he'll work his ass of to get enough money to finally escape Lima and move to the big apple so he can make his dreams come true.

"I hope you get what you want." Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Elizabeth told me that you're willing to serve Blaine." Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Yes ma'am" Kurt replied.

"Well I hope that Elizabeth told you all the details and what will be your job specifically, specially that it'll be all on you now because I'll be going to Paris and taking Elizabeth with me" Mrs. Anderson said.

"I know ma'am, mother told me everything and said what my job will be exactly" Kurt replied,

"Good. Now you can start your first day in the job. Go and wake Blaine up, his room is upstairs on the right at the end of the hall. You'll easily know it from the stupid signs he has put on the door." Mrs. Anderson said before adding "if you need anything ask Elizabeth and make sure you memorise everything cause we'll be leaving tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'am. Now if you excuse me." Kurt said before leaving.

Kurt went upstairs and towards the room, Mrs. Anderson told him. The door is covered in some stop signs and ridiculous boyish stickers. Kurt entered the room and couldn't stop to actually notice anything but it was really big just like a suite. He went to the king bed in the middle and started to call Blaine so he can wake him up, but it looked like Blaine is one of the heavy sleepers so Kurt started to shake him slightly as he raised his voice wanting the ball of hair to wake up so he can go and prepare breakfast for him.

"Mmmm...what!" Blaine groaned sleepily.

"Mister Blaine, I'm Kurt your new servant sir." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine pulled the covers over his head and rubbed his eyes to see who's talking to him. Kurt meanwhile couldn't move from his place as he looked at the beautiful face in front of him. Blaine's curls are falling over his emerald eyes as his eyes caught the plump lips that he couldn't help but imagine how soft they'll feel against his. He snapped out if his daydream as he felt an arm around his waist pulling him to a strong muscled chest as Blaine said in a low voice.

"Oh so they got me a babe to serve me" he smirked slightly as he continued "I'm sure those lips can serve my cock really well."

Kurt panicked; no one ever said something like that to him. His eyes widened as he pushed the boy away from him and stood his legs quickly saying.

"Your breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes, sir" he quickly ran out of the room after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was shaken as he made the breakfast for his...master. No one ever talked to him like that or even being that close to someone except his girlfriends and parents. He had to calm the butterflies in his stomach telling himself that Blaine...Mr. Anderson...is just saying and doing these things to get into his pants, but even if Blaine by any means got into Kurt's pants what will he think of what Kurt _**has**_ in his pants? Will he frown and run away to know that Kurt actually has a BoyPussy instead of a cock? This has been the biggest insecurity in Kurt's life that kept him away from interacting with other boys, fearing that they might call him a freak and humiliate him.

Kurt was deeply thinking when he heard his mother call his name; he turned around to see what she wants.

"Oh Kurt honey you seem to be in the la la land" Elizabeth smiled at him before continuing "what are you thinking of honey? Do you need any help?"

"Oh nothing mom, I just dozed off while preparing the breakfast. And yes can you please get the bacon out of the fridge for me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah honey sure. How are you finding your first day?" Elizabeth asked.

Kurt thought about what happened and decided that though he never hides anything from his mom, but he really didn't want to tell her what happened between him and Blaine today.

"It's good, you know I just started off and I just woke Mr. Anderson up. He is really a heavy sleeper; I almost had to hit him to wake him up." Kurt smiled slightly at his mom as he sliced the tomatoes.

"Oh god Kurt don't even think about that honey or you'll get fired on your first day" Elizabeth laughed at him.

They continued talking together as the two Hummel's prepared the breakfast for the young Anderson. After preparing, the breakfast Kurt put it on a tray and took went to the dining room to find Blaine sitting there with a sly smile on his face.

"Oh hello again babe!" Blaine smirked "I think you're not doing your job right. You know you're supposed to _**serve**_ me but there in the bed you left me aching hard and ran out of the room. I had to jerk-off to relieve the tension, you have to start to serving me right babe" Blaine winked at him.

Kurt felt the blush rise to his cheeks as he decided not to answer Blaine but to put the food on the table in front of him. As he bent to put a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Blaine, he felt a hand on his left ass cheek and Kurt just squealed and jumped away glaring at Blaine.

"Oh babe those baggy jeans and white shirt are not showing you assets that much, I think I'm going to buy you a little maid costume to fit you well" Blaine said eying Kurt from up and down.

Kurt just looked at him not believing what Blaine is saying, what's the costume Blaine is actually planning to get for him?

"Do you need anything else, sir?" Kurt asked not wanting to comment on Blaine's nonsense.

"Ah babe I need many things from you, but I guess I have to wait" Blaine smirked before standing up and leaving. Kurt didn't see Blaine again that day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you guys for your responses! :) I want to add to the warnings that there will be cross-dressing and slightly BDSM. :)

Blaine came home at nine in the morning the next day. He went to the dining room to have breakfast with his mother. Elizabeth told Kurt who was in the kitchen that Blaine is here and with his mother in the dining room. Kurt hurriedly got some plates and went to the dining room to put them on the table for Blaine. Mrs. Anderson said that he can go and when they finish they'll call him and Elizabeth.

"Blaine darling, I haven't talked to you much since you came back" Mrs. Anderson said.

"As if we used to talk to each other at all," Blaine snapped.

"Oh darling why are you talking to me like that, now? You know your dad and I are usually busy. Don't think that your dad and I are happy about that, but this is our work and we can't do anything about it!" Mrs. Anderson said.

"Yeah I've been hearing this since I was four, mother! I really do not care about both of you, I don't need you anyways." Blaine said coldly.

"Blaine your dad and I really care about you! After all, who is going to get all of this money after we're gone? It's you, Blaine! Everything we're doing now is for you darling." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Yeah sure" Blaine said not really wanting to talk with his mom anymore.

"You know I'm traveling to Paris today as I was invited to that fashion show for the summer collection. I need to know if that new designer is worth to be included in my fashion mag or no. I'll be taking Elizabeth with me as usual."

"When will you be back?" Blaine asked.

"Probably next week. I'll tell you if there's any changes in plans. I must be going now, I must be in the airport by ten," Mrs. Anderson said "Elizabeth please come in."

Elizabeth came to the dining room and Mrs. Anderson told her to get Kurt so he can clean up as they needed to leave now so they can be at the airport in time. Fifteen minutes later Mrs. Anderson and Elizabeth were saying their goodbyes as they got into the limo, which was taking them to the airport.

Now Kurt was stuck up with Blaine all alone in the big house. He was terrified.

"So now we are all alone, babe" Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt quickly flinched away from Blaine standing away from him.

"Oh babe don't you like it when I touch you?" Blaine said as he stepped towards Kurt, who stepped away from him, "or do you like it too much?" Blaine smirked as he got nearer and Kurt in return stepped away.

"I think I'll have a _**real**_ fun week, but you must do everything that I ask from you, you are here to serve me babe after all."

"W-w-what do you want from me, sir" Kurt stuttered and blushed when Blaine released a moan.

"Mmmm...how I love it when you call me 'sir', so sexy. I just want many things from you babe. I want you to serve me well just like the good servant you are" Blaine said still getting nearer and Kurt was backed to the wall with Blaine standing so near to him, their noses are almost touching.

"Too bad my mom made the servant's uniforms so baggy, it's so hard for me to see you pert ass or sweet cock right here" Blaine said as he extended his right hand to put it over Kurt's crouch area feeling him up. He looked at Kurt with his mouth open, as he didn't feel Kurt's dick or balls. He put his hand lower and felt Kurt's mound. A soon as he did so Kurt gasped loudly, no one has ever touch him there before.

"Oh god you have a pussy!" Blaine said as he continued to feel Kurt's pussy through the jeans "That's hot!" Blaine moaned.

Kurt tried to push Blaine away but he was stronger than he was and just held him there with his whole body and continued to massage his pussy. Blaine couldn't believe how turned on he is right now, boys with pussies were really rare to find and he never met one before now. He just wanted to ravish Kurt right here and there but he was cut with the doorbell ringing. Blaine stepped back from Kurt and the latter quickly went to open the door. There stood Adam, Blaine's personal driver smiling.

"Good morning, Kurt. Can I see Mr. Anderson?" Adam said, "do you feel well?"

"Good morning, Adam. Yes I'm okay I was just cleaning up the kitchen that's why I'm a little bit flushed" Kurt lied "Mr. Anderson is in the living room, come in." Kurt backed a little so Adam can enter.

In the living room, Blaine was seated on the sofa reading the latest Vogue issue. He lowered the magazine as he heard Kurt saying that Adam is here for him.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson. You've ordered me to come to you at eleven am sharp to take you to Mr. Sebastian's residence," Adam said.

"Yes, I completely forgot about that because I was pretty occupied with other things." Blaine said looking directly at Kurt who just blushed and looked away "Wait for me at the car, Adam. I'll come in a minute"

Adam left and Kurt stood there refusing to look at Blaine, who stood up and said, "I'll get you a new costume to wear instead of these shitty clothes mom makes wear. Later babe" Blaine said before leaving


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you all for reviewing/following and favouriting the fic, I really appreciate it. :)

Sofia Michelle: Adam is 23 years old. Kurt is 18, Blaine and Sebastian are 19. :)

Inspiredandmotivated: I'm really still trying to make something out of Seb's character. I don't know if he should be an asshole like Blaine or nice! I'm open to suggestions though. :)

Kurt thanked god that Blaine didn't come back for the reminder of the day. He needed to think of what happened this morning, Blaine now knows his secret and seemed to well...like it. However, Kurt didn't like the way Blaine has touched him, he wanted the first time to be intimate with someone to be special, with the person he loves. He had to admit that he actually liked Blaine's touches, that he felt himself getting wet and he wondered what Blaine would say if he put his hands into his jeans and briefs and felt how wet Kurt was? Will he call Kurt a desperate slut begging him to fill his wet pussy?

Kurt started imagining what Blaine's fingers, dick and mouth would feel on his pussy. He started to get wet and found his hand unconsciously reaching for his pussy for relieve some of the tension. He was sated on one of the stools in the kitchen with his hands deep in his pants, rolling his clit between his fingers. He released a moan as he pinched his clit hard, imagining Blaine's teeth biting it as two fingers were circling his entrance, teasing it before he let one finger moving around.

Kurt was in deep pleasure that he jumped of the stool when he heard the front door close. With his hands, still his pants he gasped as the move caused his finger to hit his sweet spot. He removed his hands quickly whining at the loss of pleasure before hurrying to the sink to wash his hands before getting out of the kitchen to meet Blaine to find him pinning some girl against the wall, making out.

Kurt opened his mouth but closed it again, he felt jealous of that girl, he wanted to be there kissing Blaine instead of that whore, but again Blaine only wanted to get in his pants nothing more. Kurt could never fall for the guy he's working for. He swallowed his pride and said "Good evening, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine totally ignored Kurt as he kept on kissing the girl with his right hand up in her skirt moving frankly. He then broke the kiss with that girl and with his hand still moving under the girl's skirt he looked at Kurt with lust blown eyes and licked his lips.

Kurt's eyes followed the movement of Blaine's tongue then he looked at his eyes, his pupils totally blown with lust making Kurt weak in the knees. The girl had her eyes closed and head resting on the wall so she didn't notice Kurt's presence or when Blaine locked eyes with him as he said "I'm going to eat your tight little pussy so well honey that you'll be begging for more. The I'll let you come all over my face before I get up and start fucking you hard with my dick that you'll be limping the next week. People will know that I rammed that ass so well, they'll know that you're my little slut." The girl moaned against the wall before Blaine broke his gaze with Kurt and took her hand, running up the stairs with her.

Kurt couldn't move from his place as he thought of all the things Blaine said and promised to do to that girl. He felt his pussy twitch in want as it released more wetness. He brought his hands down to his jeans to find that his wetness has reached his jeans leaving a wet patch. Kurt knew that Blaine won't need him for the night so he left quickly for his room downstairs, stripping out of his clothes and lying on his bed getting off on the voices coming from upstairs as Blaine didn't close the door behind him and the girl and their moans and groans echoed through the house, getting Kurt to come undone several times before he tiredly got out of his bed and slipped into his pyjamas before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you guys for commenting and suggesting what Seb's character should be like. Seb won't be shown in this chapter so I'm still open to suggestions and I think the ones I got till now are really good, thank you for the suggestions guys!

P.s: Now you guys want Sebastian to be Kurt's love interest, but I was thinking about Adam you know charming, british, awesome, blonde Adam. After all he's more of a threat to Blaine that Sebastian as he knows Kurt before him and is almost present at the resident for 24/7. I'm leaving that to you guys. Do you want Sebastian or Adam to be the threat for Blaine? :D

inspiredandmotivated: Blaine is flexible ;)

Kurt woke up the next morning sore from last night and how much he came hard from the sounds from upstairs. Even after Kurt has slept, so tired from coming hard several times, he woke up at three in the morning on the sound of a high-pitched scream and a yell as the two fucking rabbits came for the 100th time that night, leaving Kurt to wonder how Blaine can come time after time without getting tired.

Kurt took a shower, brushed his teeth, put his soaked jeans and dirty shirt in the laundry basket deciding that he'll do them tonight after he makes sure that Blaine needs nothing from him. He wore another black jeans and white shirt and prepared himself for the day. His mother has informed him that he should wake Blaine every morning at 10 am and serve him the breakfast at 10:20, it was 9:45 now and Kurt knew that he's slept in and has to go and wake Blaine up now.

However, when he waked out of his room he heard some groaning coming from the kitchen and wondered what that would be as he's supposed to be the only one awake in the house. As he entered the kitchen, he met with a scene that left him jawing. The girl from the previous night was on her knees in front of Blaine; her head is bobbing up and down on his shaft. Blaine's head thrown back in pleasure, mouth open releasing some soft "uh, uh, uh". Kurt couldn't move an inch from where he's standing, he knew that he should, he never seen something like this before in his life (of course he had watched some of these movies but in real life.) Kurt was astonished and weirdly turned on by Blaine's moans and groans, he felt himself getting wet and he was really sore that even the brush of his soaked briefs against his clit caused him pain and he unconsciously whined.

The girl didn't to seem to notice the voice Blaine, however opened his eyes and looked directly at Kurt with lust blown eyes and mouth open as he released a loud moan, rocking his hips in the girls mouth. Kurt didn't know what to do he wanted to leave that now Blaine had seen him, but his legs didn't seem to be on the same page as him. Blaine was panting as the girls removed her mouth from his softening cock and stood up. She cleaned her mouth with the back of her arms before saying "That was quite a heavy load, Anderson." She turned around and smirked as he spotted Kurt by the door "Did you enjoy the show, porcelain? I bet you did, after all you won't be standing here with your jeans all wet with your juices. If I didn't know better I'd say that you peed yourself like a four year old boy."

Kurt never felt that humiliated before. There he was standing in the kitchen with his pussy so wet that it was running down his legs soaking his jeans, his master and his _**friend **_looking at him with amused eyes. Kurt cheeks were deep red as he felt himself getting even wetter at the idea of being caught, he wanted the floor to swallow him or lock himself in a dark room for the rest of his life and hide his shame. Kurt turned around to leave quickly but Blaine stopped him.

"Oh Kurtie Kurt don't be shy now, I know you heard us all night long and probably got off on that. Blaine laughed, "Now you see. Tana here knows about your sweet slippery pussy and as I told her that I'm looking for a better costume for you instead of that shit mom makes you wear, she suggested a the best costume that I'd love to see you wear. You'll find your new costume on the sofa in the living room; I want you to wear it and come show it to me and Tana to see how good you are in it." Blaine winked at him before he waved for him to go.

Kurt wondered what costume Blaine is talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You're awesome guys I really appreciate your suggestions for Adam and Sebastian's roles and what should they be to Kurt. I guess many of you want them both to be liking Kurt and I'm truly thinking about that, but that means that they both have to have different characters and from your suggestions I got an idea from what I want! However, I'm not writing their appearance in this chapter so you can still suggest. Your suggestions really help!

shyguy3896: You seem to be a great Sebastian fan and I will not make him an ass. A bit flirty, inappropriate but not an ass like Blaine so I hope that be good! :D

Madame Ce'line: Well I guess it'll be both Adam and Seb, but things may change! :D And for the chapters, well it's exams time and I write this during my study break so they're short chapters and I can't promise longer till I finish my exams! Sorry

Sofia Michelle: Why not both? :D

drumline: Thank you!

I hate mosquitos: I just love your suggestions for Adam and Seb and I'll work to get things out of them! :D and ah the costume, hope you like it ;)

Dalilah Aurinko: Oh I love Adam and Seb too so much actually! :D Blaine maybe is a typical brat, but he is also a jealous monster and Adam is so charming! :D

Inspiredandmotivated: But I'll show more of Adam and how he can be (at least from my point of view) is more of a threat to Blaine than Seb. We'll see :D And oh yes that was Satan, thought that she'd be a great fit to Blaine in this story than Kurt! :D

chrishummel: What about both? :D

Kurt walked to the living room to see the _**costume **_Blaine had told him about. He's still blushing furiously from what he just saw in the kitchen and his pussy was still gushing juices from just thinking about it. It's still his third day at work and Blaine had humiliated him so much, what'll happen after a week at this job?

He entered the living room and his mouth dropped for the second time that day for what he saw. There on the sofa laid a black maids dress with white apron on top of it, long white stockings hanging from the sofa's arm. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the lacy black panties in top of the apron. Kurt quickly flee out of the room and got into the kitchen seeing the Latino, known to him as Tana, standing in front of the stove making some pancakes as Blaine poured some orange juice in two cups for them while chatting together. Kurt was seeing red and had to show them how mad he is.

"I will not wear that ridicules costume." Kurt all but shouted. The couple in the kitchen looked at him and seemed to be amused by his outburst.

"What's wrong with you princess. Didn't you like Blaine's little present?" Tana and Blaine smirked at him.

"Are you fucking kidding with me? You call this shit present. You want me to wear this shit? Over my dead body!" Kurt kept on shouting. He wasn't going to wear this even if Blaine fired him. He'd had enough with that brat anyway and the only thing keeping him from quitting is that the Andersons really paid him a good amount of money and he needed to save every penny for New York, he needed to follow his dreams no matter what.

"Oh honey you will. You'll return to the living room and wear the costume me and Satan have prepared for you, then you'll come and show it off to us. Letting us see your pretty little pussy covered in nothing but the black lacy panties under that sweet dress of yours" Blaine said as he turned to look at Tana who winked at him.

"No I won't and I quit Mr. Anderson, I don't want to work for you anymore." Kurt was turning to leave when he heard Blaine shouting "Oh hey Kurt! Stop walking and look at me." Kurt stopped and turned to see what the Anderson wanted from him.

"You know my mom once told me about you daddy" Kurt's eyes widened at the mention of his dad, Blaine smirked at him and continued "You know she told me that he was their previous chauffer before he got a heart attack and slipped into a coma two years ago." He waited for Kurt to reply but the boy was too surprised at Blaine's mention of his father that he couldn't speak.

"Oh cat ate your tongue porcelain?" Tana started before Blaine raised his arm for her to stop talking and let him finish.

"Mom also said that we, the Andersons, are paying your father's hospital bills, am I right Kurt?" Blaine asked with half smirk on his face and Kurt nodded silently wanting to know what Blaine wants to get on with that.

"I'm just saying that maybe a little call from me to my father's personal assistance would get him to stop paying your daddy's bills and I know for a fact that your mommy won't be able to pay half of the bills, not to mention you won't even find a hospital that would take his case, which is considered as hopeless. You know that Kurtie don't you?" Blaine's grin never left his face as he speaked.

"You can't do that! Mrs. Anderson won't let you do that," Kurt said disbelieving what the young Anderson was threatening him with.

"Oh honey Mrs. Anderson is a busy woman who won't even notice what I did till it's too late for her to do anything about her. Even if she tried to help you, I'll make sure that her attempts fail and have my father stopping her from helping a worthless case."

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked with his head down, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh now we're on the same page, finally." Blaine clapped his hands causing Tana to giggle slightly.

"I want you to go to the living room, wear the little dress your master bought to you and act like the good servant you are, serving your master so good and giving a good show to his friends." Blaine patted Tana's ass who was now standing beside him, looking at Kurt with an evil smile on her face.

Kurt had to do something for his dad, he didn't want to do what that psycho wanted from him (which he knew won't stop at just him dressing up in the shit clothes he bought). He stood there looking at the couple in the kitchen who were smirking at him and swallowed his pride "I'll do it."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I really love you guys, you're simply awesome! Thank you all for reviewing/favourting/following and `suggesting things for the story. I really appreciate it!

shyguy3896: Oh I hate Blaine too right now he's just being awful to my angel Kurt! Well all we can hope is that he wakes up and start treating him better!:D

drumline: Thank you! Well yeah Seb and Adam are going to be introduced properly soon. We need someone to show Blaine that Kurt is not just a piece of ass, right? :D

specsO-O: I know right? I needed Blaine to get something on Kurt so he can make him whatever he wants and well Burt was a good card to use! :D Blaine will wake up and he'll love Kurt we just have to wait!

LvSammy: Oh I like your idea for Seb and Adam, really cool! I'll see what I can do with that! :D andoh thank you! I'm trying my best to study for my lit exam but it's just that me and Jane Austen don't have the best chemistry :D You're the awesome one! :D

Inspiredandmotivated: I don't that Kurt is the one who'd obey, obey and obey. He is a diva after all. :D

cold kagome: Yeah me too!

McPake: Oh please keep reading it will get better I promise! :3

Sofia Michelle: Oh I hate Blaine too, I just wanna hug my Kurtie!

Kurt wanted to cry, the _**costume**_ was so revealing. The dress barely reached his mid-thigh, he was sure that if he bent down the panties will be exposed, this made him blush furiously as he imagined Blaine making him bend so he can see his bottom but he had no choice. He believed that his father will wake up from his long coma, his father is a strong man, Kurt believed in him and had to do whatever he has to make sure that his father will get the best treatment he can, which will help him in recovering.

Kurt had to prepare himself mentally before he went out of the living room and walked to the kitchen; he could feel the air hit his barley-covered ass as he moved. Kurt entered the kitchen to see Blaine and his snarky friend sitting on the stalls, eating the blueberry pancakes Tana had made before while laughing at something one of them said. For a moment, Kurt felt like they are two normal nice people, who could be friends with him but he remembered what they're forcing him to do things he doesn't want. He straightened up before coughing slightly to make his presence known. The two friends looked up their plates and Blaine's eyes racked his body from up to down before he whistled at him, Kurt couldn't help but blush furiously at the looks Blaine was giving to him. He felt like he's about to be pounced on by Blaine.

"Well well well, aren't you just one hot ass maid?" Tana smirked at him and Kurt just looked at he with big eyes.

"Ah yeah, can you turn around for me Kurt?" Blaine said as he waved his hand for him to turn. Kurt just looked at him with open mouth not able to move an inch "Kurt I told you to turn around, I won't repeat myself again." Still Kurt didn't move or obey Blaine's order, so Blaine stood up and approached him.

"Oh honey are you shy?" Blaine said as now he was near him, stretching his hand reaching for Kurt's biceps running it down his arm making Kurt shiver at the touch. Blaine just smirked at Kurt's shiver and turned around to look at Kurt's behind "Oh man, that one hell of an ass" Blaine said before smacking Kurt's ass making the latter jump and whimper at the sudden smack.

"Oh Blainey, you got one a fine piece of ass here. I'm so jealous of you man, I wish I was just a spoiled rotten only child with two rich parents who get me everything I want just like you. Ugh!" Tana rolled her eyes as she spoke. Kurt never felt that cheap before, he felt as if he's just a thing bought to a snarky rich kid, as if he doesn't matter or even have the right to do anything he wanted, he just wanted to cry now and then, but no he won't show any weakness in front of these two horrible horrible people! He is strong; he learned that from his father.

"Oh Kurt you see, we've finished breakfast there, so can you please go and clean the plates? You know just put them in the dishwasher down there" Blaine said in a fake innocent voice and Tana laughed at him saying "Wanky" Kurt just looked at them with a confused voice not knowing what these two are up to.

He went to get the plates and went to put them in the dish washer when he heard the two whistle from behind and all but jumped, turning around to glare at the couple who were cheering behind him.

"Oh no! turn around again babe, please don't keep us away from that sexy view!" Blaine begged him. For a minute Kurt forget his father, forget that Blaine is his master, he just went over to Blaine and slapped him on the face before running out of the kitchen to the front door. He had to talk to someone.

It wasn't long before he reached Adam's little house that the Anderson's built for him in their enormous garden. When Adam opened the door, he had a confused look on his face as he saw what Kurt was wearing "Oh hello, Kurt. What are you wearing?"

"you'll know everything when I get in. I just need to talk to you or I'll burst!" Kurt said.


	9. Chapter 9

shyguy3896: Yes I totally agree! It's about time he gets a slap from Kurt, he's really so annoying! Ah why a Kurt's bitch glare is given to me? This is a Klaine end game but what about some fun? (Darren's puppy face)

McPake: Aw you're giving the fic a chance! YAY! :D Yes I screamed "GO KURT" too as soon as I wrote the slap part (I really wasn't going to make him slap Blaine but even I got annoyed with Blaine that I had to get Kurt to slap him! :D)

Sofia Michelle: Yeah I'm glad he slapped Blaine too! :D

drumline: Thank you!

LvSammy: AWWWW! Right now I'm fangirling over your comment! Ah I'm glad I got you interested in the fic YAAAAY! :D Yes I'm really thinking about your idea it's really cool! :D

specsO-O: Adam ever the gentleman! I just feel like he's a cutie pie and should be presented so (I don't mean that Blaine is not but what's more sexy than an inappropriate Blaine? :D) CoughBlaineWillGetJealousSoonCough

cold kagome: I guess Kurt didn't think about the punishment he might get for his outburst, he was just so much in a rage to think about it! And we'll see what Adam is to Kurt ;)

inspiredandmotivated: I'm sowwy! Here's an update! And for Klaine smut, welllllllllll! I just don't want it to be dubcon/noncom you know. Kurt doesn't deserve to lose his virginity like that, but again maybe he won't lose it to Blaine? (Did I reveal too much? :D)

Adam made Kurt his favourite hot chocolate with marshmallows on the side. He told Kurt that he won't her him till he drinks his chocolate and calm down, cause he hates to see his Boo that sad. The chocolate really calmed Kurt down and made him more relaxed as he started to talk to Adam about his problems with his new job.

"I just hate him, Adam. He's such an ass, you see what he makes me wear! This is ridiculous!" Kurt said as tears started to fall down his face.

"Please don't cry Boo…..God I just wanna go and punch that hobbit in the face, make him know that he shouldn't mess with you, cause he'll have to deal with me!" Adam said in a rage.

"Well that won't make him any better, will it? It will just lead to you losing your job and moving away, I really don't want you to move away. I don't want to lose my best friend, Adam," Kurt said. Adam just neared Kurt, who was sat on a chair in Adam's living room, he dropped in front of Kurt and held his hand as he said "I wanna be more than your best friend, Kurt. I know I never said that before, but I've always thought about being more than your best friend Kurt…I really like you, Kurt," Adam said, looking Kurt in the eyes. Kurt couldn't believe what is being said to him, he just couldn't! No one ever told him that he likes him. He was always bullied at school and well not treated that well in the Anderson's residence. Now he's at Adam's house, his best friend for four years now telling him that he likes him and wants them to start something together.

"I don't know what to reply on that." Kurt said as he looked anywhere but in Adam's eyes. He was trying to drink what Adam said in and figure out how to reply on that. Truth to be told, he never thought about Adam that way, but now that he said these things to him Kurt thought about his time with Adam and how they both love almost the same things. The nights they send watching "Project Runway" re-runs or watching musicals together, singing the songs they love together in their sleepover nights. He always loved these nights. Adam is a really secretive person but when it comes to Adam, he just spills everything to him, he feels more comfortable with Adam than he feels with everyone else, his mom included.

"Kurt please say anything." Adam said pleading.

"I really don't know, Adam. I really like you but I don't know…I'm confused right now." Kurt says. His mind is just so occupied, Blaine is long forgot now he's just thinking about Adam's words trying to make sense of everything "Just give me time to think about it Adam, will you." Kurt said.

"Yes Kurt whatever you want, but please Kurt please just whatever you decide, don't let it affect our friendship Kurt! You're so important to me." Adam said.

"It won't I promise you, it won't." Kurt said "I just have to go now, see you later" Kurt said, giving Adam a peck on the cheek before leaving.

He entered the Anderson's house not really thinking about anything but Adam, he was walking to his room when he heard a voice coming from the living room, a voice belonged to a person he really doesn't want to deal with right now.

"Well look who came back" Blaine said in a sarcastic voice "Come here princess, do you think you can slap me on the face, humiliating me in front of my friend without being dealt with?" Kurt just stood at his place trying to think of what Blaine would do to him.

"Get you sweet ass here, Kurt or I'll come and get it myself," Blaine said in an angry voice.

A/N: Being the nice girl, I'm sure I'm not. I'm asking you for the last time guys, do you want Adam and Kurt to be together? :D


	10. Chapter 10

chrono-contract: But this is a Klaine story! If there's a Kadam it won't be forever, sadly.

Klaines love will last: I'm re-thinking the Kadam thing cause I really don't want to hurt Adam so we'll see! And yeah Blaine needs a knock on his skull to ask if there's a brain in there!

drumline: I don't know! I just love Adam too much and I don't want to hurt him!

Sofia Michelle: Okay okay I'm re-thinking the Kadam thing all over!

Madame Ce'line: Yes I guess Blaine should get a bit jealous so he knows that Kurt is more than a piece of meat!

shyguy3896: Hey don't get mad at me, Seb is coming soon just hold on your seat! However, about Kurt being sext up, as sexy as it is but he's a virgin man he just can't be throwing himself around just to get on Blaine. Just don't throw me blaine's puppy face I can't take it! :D

cold kagome: Klaine is endgame! But let's have some fun and make Blaine jealous! ;) And we'll see what Kurt will do, maybe someone will come and save him from Blaine….maybe. :D

specsO-O: I really LOVE Adam too that's why I'm re-thinking the Kadam thing, I just don't want him to be hurt, but I also want Blaine to be jealous so we'll see! :D

inspiredandmotivated: We'll see, I said maybe so maybe he'll lose it Blaine and maybe not…wait and see! Don't you feel like this story just came out of a soap opera? :D Ah so where's the fun in keeping up with the story if I don't stop at weird places, sure it's not fun for you but I'm mean so it's so fun for me *Evil laugh*

Minxmessenger: I like your suggestions I'm thinking about them and well we'll see!

McPake: Oh thank you for giving it a chance! I'm fangirling over your comment right now! :D This is a Klaine endgame story and their won't be a serious relationships in it and in the end we'll see after all a jealous Blaine is hot!

LvSammy: Hey hey calm down we'll have our Klaine soon we just need some fun right? And what's hotter than bad boys? Well hot jealous bad boys! :D You're awesome, thank you

"Get you sweet ass here, Kurt or I'll come and get it myself," Blaine said in an angry voice.

Kurt didn't know what to do, the door to his room was so near to him, but Blaine's voice was just so terrifying sending shivers down Kurt's spine make him doubt that he'll be safe from the angry guy in his room so decided to go and see what the guy would say to him and get over with it already. Kurt went and stood at the entrance of the living room looking at the guy who was sat at the cushion looking at him with furious eyes, cheeks seem red from how angry he is. Kurt felt slightly scared from Blaine, he didn't know what the guy is capable in doing specially that now it seems that Tana has left and he's all alone with Blaine.

"What can I do to you, sir?" Kurt decided to ignore Blaine's furious eyes and act normally. Blaine however wasn't having any of that.

"What the hell did you do there earlier?" Blaine's voice was really deep with rage, if Kurt's wasn't that frightened he's sure be turned on.

"I-I-I.." Kurt didn't know what to say, afraid that he'll hit a wrong button if he spoke.

"You bitch humiliated me in front of my friend! You showed me as a horrible master!" Blaine continued not raising his voice. Kurt was humiliated when Blaine called him a bitch; no one has ever called him that not even the bullies at his school. Kurt gained some of his anger at Blaine's words.

"Don't you ever call me that! You understand?" Kurt shouted "And for your information I won't tolerate what you're doing to me! I know for sure that what you said to me yesterday is just myth and that you won't do anything from what you said so why don' we just spend this week professionally without you doing this childish moves that makes you look like a dog in heat more than sexy as you hardly try to be. Well guess what Mr. IWannaBeSexy you're failing!" Kurt's cheeks flushed hard as he said his little speech, he really didn't know where did all of this come from but he felt like a weight lift from his shoulders as he said the words he wanted to say since he first met Blaine.

From the looks on Blaine's face Kurt knew that he did hit the wrong buttons after all as Blaine's eyes seemed to darken and clenched his hands into fists as he stood up.

"You think you're a funny little thing, don't ya?" Blaine said as he started to approach Kurt slowly, like a wolf hunting his sheep. Kurt however, decided that he won't show any fear and will stand his grounds as Blaine came near him.

"No actually I don't find myself funny at all, but I know that douchbags are so far in the la la land that they can't hear any criticism from normal people on earth" Kurt snapped.

"Don't push my buttons more than this princess or you'll regret it" Blaine growled.

"Oh what will you do to me? Call you _**father **_and tell him about the kid who annoys you, so he could get his big buddies to give that annoying kid a lesson?" Kurt knew that he shouldn't be speaking like that to his boss but he was much of an ass and Kurt is really fed up with him.

"Oh honey I won't bother my father with a silly thing like you, I'll punish you myself and I'm sure you won't like my punishment" Blaine was now inches away from Kurt's face. Kurt could feel the shorter man's breath hitting his chin sending shivers down his spine.

"I…" The loud ring of the doorbell cut off Kurt and the tension between the two was broken as Kurt thanked god for whoever came to save him from Blaine. He turned away from the short guy and ran to open the door to find Adam standing there with a charming smile on his face and Kurt's little white apron hanging from his hand. Kurt had got it off before drinking his hot chocolate fearing that he'll get something on it.

"You forgot that in my house Boo, so I thought I'd bring it to you," Adam said smiling. Kurt always knew that Adam is his saviour as he always saved him from his bullies when he came weirdly while Kurt was trying to run from them. Now Adam saved him again, but from Blaine and his rage this time. He felt like hugging Adam and he did just that.

"Oh thank you, Adam. You're the best!" Kurt said smiling at his best friend totally forgetting about Blaine. Unbeknown to him that Blaine was now standing behind the two and looking at them, observing them.

"Well I'm not complaining, but what this hug was for? Don't get me wrong, you can hug me forever and I won't complain you know that Kurt!" Adam said.

"Ah this hug was because I felt like hugging my best friend. Something wrong with that?" Kurt said with his hands on his hips.

"No nothing wrong at all" Adam said blushing a little "I guess I should go now before Mr. Anderson sees you while you're not taking care of your duties and instead talking to his chauffeur." He turned to leave before remembering something "Oh Kurt I forgot something. Tell Mr. Anderson that I'll be waiting for him at five pm to take him to Mr. Smyth's residence. Thank you Boo, see you later." Adam waved at him before leaving.

Kurt was smiling when he closed the door. As he turned around to while tying the apron around his waist, he found Blaine standing there with an unreadable on his face and his hands clenched up in fists. The smile on Kurt's face soon fainted as he saw how dark Blaine's eyes are.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: If you hated this chapter just know that I have a literature exam tomorrow and I've read the whole original "Pride and prejudice" in 2 days for my exam so right now my brain is full of quotes from the story so I'm not in my right mind right now. Please forgive me! :D

Sofia Michelle: Aha! Blaine is a big green monster right now! :D

shyguy3896: Aha lust along with some other things ;) Yeah Sebastian is coming so soon hold on your seat! Believe me I want some Kurt sexy time more than anyone else and I'll include some here and there we'll see ;) Why not Blaine? :O

McPake: -Squeals- :D Glad that the chapter was funny! :D

skyler-on-a-klainebow: Ah sure thing Blaine isn't evil…bratty, bully (slightly), asshole, mean and all the annoying things but not evil…though sometimes I love evil Blaine "talk about sexy" :D

drumline: Ah I have an idea or two and your suggestions guys so we'll see! :D

cold kagome: How can he run from his boss? :D ah no maybe Blaine an ass but he's not abusive!

Minxmessenger: Thank you for liking the story! And yeah Seb is coming really soon hold on your seat! :D

LvSammy: I'm ending your misery now! :D I know I'm so so evil but I just can't help loving getting you frustrated *MUAHAHAHA* :D Don't die no no here's a chapter! :D

inspiredandmotivated: All of the above! :D Okay if I gave you a hint where will the fun be? :D

Kurt was smiling when he closed the door. As he turned around to while tying the apron around his waist, he found Blaine standing there with an unreadable on his face and his hands clenched up in fists. The smile on Kurt's face soon fainted as he saw how dark Blaine's eyes are.

"What was Adam doing here?" Blaine growled.

"He came to remind you that he'll be waiting for you in the car at five pm today, sir" Kurt said quietly "I'll go and prepare you lunch now, sir." Kurt asked as he started to walk towards the kitchen. He found a hand grabbing his wrist, pulling him toward a hard chest. Kurt instinctively tried to free himself from Blaine's hold, but he found the latter's hold is really strong. Kurt was scared of what Blaine might do to him but he was helpless to try to free himself, so he stood there feeling the young Anderson's breathe on his neck and he shuddered.

"Did he fuck you, Kurt?" Blaine whispered hotly in his ear and for an unknown reason Kurt found that so hot and he swallowed a groan, deciding that he's supposed to be angry at what Blaine's words not getting wet from them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Release my hand now!" Kurt shouted but Blaine ignored him and instead laughed evilly.

"Does he like fucking your tight little pussy, Kurt? Do you enjoy sucking on his cock?" Blaine growled and Kurt found something hard pushing against his ass. As he realised what it is, he really freaked out and started trashing wanting to free himself and run from that horny animal he's living with.

"Please, please just leave me!" Kurt pleaded, he never felt someone's cock near his ass before and he wasn't prepared for that. He just wanted Blaine to leave him alone.

"I thought you're a virgin, princess but it appears that this pussy loves a cock in it, right?" Blaine whispered, "You're a slut aren't you?"

At these words, Kurt found strength he didn't know where did, all that he knows is that his legs bent back and kicked Blaine in the crotch and he freed himself from Blaine's fist and moved away from him.

"I told you to not insult me again!" Kurt shouted and looked at Blaine who was holding his crotch while looking at him with a pained bitch glare "You're really pushing my buttons _**Mr. Anderson **_and if I needn't the money I'd have quit from the first day. You can't be tolerated!"

"You'll pay for what you did, princess. You'll pay soon, when you're on my bed and I'm pounding _**hard**_ in you. You'll be begging me for more and I won't give it to you, I'll leave you in want and won't let you cum" Blaine said seriously and if Kurt wasn't furious at Blaine right now he'd be laughing at the Anderson's dream cause this is the only place he'll find Kurt on his bed in "And as for lunch I turkey and cheese sandwiches along with garden salad. Hurry up cause I have better things to do than waiting for my excuse of a servant to make me lunch" Blaine leaved to the living room after that.

Kurt and Blaine didn't talk for the rest of the time Blaine spend in home. Blaine ate the lunch Kurt made and he secretly really enjoyed it, Kurt is a great cook. Then Blaine went and got ready before leaving at five sharp.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello, hello lovely people! Did you miss me? :D I'm really sorry for the delay. I had a bog exam and I was sick, still sick actually, but here's a chapter! :D Warning: slight non/dub-con for this chapter guys. You've been warned don't hate on me after reading! :D

cold kagome: Show him who's the boss Kurt! :D

McPake: Sorry for the late update! You know exams! And oh yeah Blaine is jello! :D I can't even imagine someone doing that to me, I'd be too freaked to kick them like Kurt actually! xD

For your review on chapter four: Well I'm still not sure but I really want Kurt to lose it to Blaine, also I want Blaine to have a wake-up call. Guess I'll have to see something else, after all this is a Klaine fic!

Sofia Michelle: Jello Blaine is H-O-T! ;)

shyguy3896: Glad you like it! And not all the rich people are asses! :D Pssst! There's some Kurt/Blaine action for you in this chapter *winks*

Minxmessenger: Thank you for reading the story! :D Sorry for the late update though!

drumline: Thank you!

LvSammy : Oh god oh god oh god! I hope you're not dead cause I have an update for you! Please don't be dead I'm willing to get you Chris to do a CPR on you! I really love your comments makes me fangirl! :D

inspiredandmotivated: Thank you for liking the fic, I really appreciate it! :D

Guest: Thank you!

Guest: Oh Kadam date….mmm….we'll see about that ;) I don't know for sure cause I don't want hurt Adam!

Guest: We'll see about that ;)

Reader: I love your idea on the party thing, we'll see this maybe in the near future but Sebastian is actually a good guy in this fic so he won't be the harm for Kurt, Blaine is for a while! But we'll see! :D

Kurt was sleeping when he heard the front door close loudly; followed by the sounds of laughter and Blaine's loud voice saying something that Kurt didn't understand. He decided to go out and see if Blaine and his companion will need anything from him before he retreats to his room.

When he went to the house entrance, he found Blaine extremely drunk with a brunette guy trying to help him walk. Blaine kept on kissing the guy's neck, his right arm which was around the guy's neck was playing with his hair and his left was on the guy's crotch trying to unzip his pants, _**god does this guy ever get enough? **_Kurt thought.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! I told you before I won't sleep with you again cause I don't want to mess up our friendship" the guy said as he tried to get Blaine's hand away from his crotch.

"Oh babe this is what you said the last time! Let's have fun!" Blaine screamed out the last part, laughing loudly before he continued to kiss the guy's neck, freeing his hand from the guys to return it back to his crotch area palming him through his jeans "Don't pretend that you don't want this, Bas. You're so _**hard**_ for it!" Blaine whispered loudly.

The guy turned his head from Blaine groaning from the attention Blaine was giving to him. He closed his eyes tightly and moaned which earned a low laugh from Blaine, before he opened his eyes and noticed the boy who was beat red and looking at them with his mouth opened in a small "O".

"H-h-hello! I'm sorry for interrupting you, sirs. I was just wondering if you needed anything from me or is everything alright?" Kurt asked blushing slightly. Blaine seemed to notice Kurt as he looked at him with dark with lust eyes and slowly licked up the guy's neck making the guy release a shaken breath and Kurt to flush hotly.

"Ah…ah…please Blaine stop! I'm Sebastian, Blaine's friend, as you see Blaine is so drunk and I had to drive him home so he won't make an accident or anything. I'd really appreciate it if you'd take him from here and to his room!" Sebastian said and he again tried to get Blaine's hand which was now in his jeans stroking his cock slowly making him bite hard on his bottom lip so he won't release any moans.

"Yes, yes sure, sir. I can take him from here, sir." Kurt said as he rushed towards the couple not knowing what to do, if he should approach Blaine and take his hand out of Sebastian's jeans or not. He just looked at Sebastian who's biting so hard on his bottom lip it's bleeding.

"Oh…fuck…Blaine…_**please**_ Blaine" Sebastian seemed to gain some of his will as he finally took Blaine's hand out of his jeans, whining a little at the loss of friction. He motioned for Kurt to take Blaine arm, but the latter looked at him in disgust.

"Oh god, I can't! They were in your pants!" Kurt said in disgust causing Sebastian to glare at him, so he took Blaine's arm slowly making sure that his palm won't touch him as he put it around his neck and put his right arm around Blaine's waist getting a hold of his as Sebastian detached himself from Blaine.

"I have to go now. I'll call in the morning to see if he's alright," Sebastian said before he turned to leave. He seemed to remember something as he turned back and looked at Kurt "Ah and you should put two aspirins and a cup of water beside his bed cause you don't want to see Blaine with his grumpy hangover in the morning" with that Sebastian turned again, opened the door and got out, closing it behind him.

Kurt screamed as he felt a tongue lapping at his neck. He didn't know what to do, should he leave Blaine in the living room, which is nearer than Blaine's bedroom or should he take the boy up to his room like his friend has told him.

"I want you" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear "Oh god I just want to pound in your tight pussy and make you _**mine**_" Blaine growled the "mine" part like an animal, sending shivers down Kurt's spine and unholy images in his mind. Kurt decided against himself he'll get Blaine to his room so he won't get any talk or grumpy shit from anyone when they know that he let Blaine sleep on the fancy couch in the living room.

Kurt tried to ignored Blaine's whispers and kisses as they got up the stairs. He just couldn't help but reacting to the images the young Anderson painted in his mind, he felt himself getting wet imagining Blaine's tongue, which is running over his neck sensually, lapping gently on his clit or going in and out of his slit making him scream loudly in pleasure. _**Damn it Blaine just stop it**_, Kurt thought hotly, he felt as his yoga pants started to get wet as his pussy released gush after gush of wetness. He bit on his bottom lip trying to stifle a moan that wanted to come out as his pants provided a perfect friction against his clit, _**perfect day to go commando Kurt**_, he thought and wished that Blaine won't notice the wet patch.

They finally reached the room and as Kurt went to open the door he found himself being pushed and pinned to the door, Blaine's hot breath was hot against his neck as his hands started to touch him everywhere, and _**oh god**_, Kurt thought as he felt Blaine's clothed _**huge**_ cock grind against his ass. Kurt was so shocked and he opened the door quickly causing him and Blaine to almost fall to the ground if Blaine's arm wasn't supporting his waist.

Suddenly Kurt was being pushed into the room as Blaine came towards him with dark eyes, slowly taking off his leather jacket and licking his lips as if he's about to have his favourite meal, Kurt never felt that naked before. "Finally" Blaine said slowly as he approached the terrified unmoving Kurt. When Blaine was in an arm range of Kurt he pushed the boy again making him fall onto the bed.

"Finally" Blaine repeated in a deep voice as he took off his shirt before he threw himself on the bed, on Kurt who's too terrified to move.

"Plea…." Kurt couldn't complete the sentence as he found Blaine's mouth on his, sucking and biting and abusing his lips, Kurt tried to pull away but Blaine was so strong pinning him down to the bed making him feel so weak, so vulnerable.

"Ah you lips just taste beautiful," Blaine said huskily as he pulled out from the kiss "I want you so bad, I need you, princess." Blaine said as he tried to take Kurt's shirt off him, Kurt just kept fussing trying to get out of the stronger guy's grip.

Blaine then looked in Kurt's eyes "I'll take you princess, mark my words" with that Blaine fell on Kurt like a stone and within minutes Kurt started to hear Blaine snoring softly, it seemed like the young Anderson finally passed out. Kurt never felt relieved like that before.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: my computer's screen is broken so I wrote this chapter on my IPad and due to being a fast writer and the damn autocorrect so if you there's any mistake just ignore it guys! Thank you! :) guys guys here's an announcement! Cause you're all awesome I decided that the no. 100 comment will get a character named after them, yeah just comment and right your real name or if you want another name to be the name of the character. :)

shyguy3896: Ah I'm flattered! -blushes- I try to please my readers :D and for Seb, yeah I think we need a nice Seb every now and then right? :D and by the way you'd love me more for this chapter cause it's pure smut! ;) enjoy ;)

Drumline: thank you! :)

Sofia Michelle: we'll see this chapter ;)

Cold kagome: Blaine is just a possessive bitch when it comes to Kurt ;)

inspiredandmotivated: ah Bas will come more in the future ;) and for the promise uh Blaine never breaks his promises ;) and for Kurt willing...mmm...we'll see this chapter ;)

LvSammy: well do you want Blaine to remember what he did with Kurt next day? Open to suggestions ;) and thank you for reading and liking the fic I really appreciate it! :D

Kurt had to admit that he liked the way Blaine's body felt against his. Blaine's heart beating in rhyme with his and his soft breath was hitting his neck making feel warm all over. Kurt looked down at the boy who ten minutes ago was trying to rap him. Blaine's soft curls falling down on his eyes, Kurt felt the urge to run his fingers through them. Blaine's mouth is slightly open as he snored against Kurt's neck, his right hand is clutching at Kurt's shirt like a baby holding onto his mother looking for safety. If he didn't know Blaine better he'd say that he's just an innocent adorable boy, sadly Blaine was so far from being innocent.

Kurt tried to will himself to move away from the sleeping guy and not surrender to the warm feeling the boy is brining to his body making him want nothing but to stay in the boy's hold for the rest of the night. Kurt tried to move from under the sleeping boy but every time he tried to get up, Blaine would tighten his grip on his shirt and pull Kurt more to himself, holding on him for dear life.

After a while Kurt actually got tempted by the warmth Blaine's body was enveloping him with and decided to stay for just _**a little while**_ with the sleeping boy. After a while Kurt's eyes drifted to sleep.

Kurt felt hot. His body was on fire, shuddering with pleasure as he felt a sweet pressure against his pussy making him feel hot and bothered. At first he thought he was dreaming but as he woke up slowly from his sleepy dizziness he felt a voice whispering in his ear.

"Oh Kurt...so hot...so tight" a familiar voice groaned in his ears as he felt hot breathing against his cheeks.

As Kurt came back to his conscious he started to recognise the voice, it was Blaine's, _**oh god**_ Kurt thought as he also recognised his own voice moaning slowly in pleasure as Blaine's clothed cock was softly moving between his folds through his thin yoga pants making this delicious friction against his clit. Getting Kurt's eyes roll back in ecstasy.

Kurt thought that Blaine is actually awake and trying to have sex with him again, but as he opened his eyes he found that Blaine is actually still sleeping and he's having a _**wet**_ dream about him. Though Blaine has made it clear from the first day that he wants Kurt and his advances, while awake, reached their peak yesterday as he tried to force himself on Kurt. However, the knowledge that even in his unconscious state Blaine was imagining Kurt in some unholy positions made the latter blush furiously.

"Mine...mine...mine" Blaine growled against Kurt's neck, as he kept thrusting his cock against Kurt's pussy, pushing faster and harder making Kurt want nothing but to com. All reasons left Kurt's mind and all that remained is the sweet pleasure Blaine's providing to him making him keen in need to come. The whispered words Blaine was saying in Kurt's ear is getting him so close but still not enough to get him over the edge

In the heat of the moment, Kurt found his hands lowering down his pants, making a little place for his hand to toy with his clit slowly while he put two fingers inside himself moving them fast in and out of himself moaning loudly as he felt Blaine's cock, now throw less layers of clothes, pounding against his stomach hot, hard and fast making him want nothing but to take it out of Blaine's jeans and put it inside himself. Even through his lust haze Kurt knew that he's not prepared to this, he didn't want his first time to be like this with an unconscious guy and him being in heat like a cat.

As Blaine's words became more nastier and dirtier as he got closer to his completion, Kurt found his magic spot with his fingers and started to pound hard against it again and again, imagining Blaine's tongue, fingers, cock in him making him in heaven and soon he found himself coming biting hard on his lip to stifle a scream that wanted to come out. Soon as he came down from his high and opened his mouth, he found Blaine's eyes closed tightly in concentration as he muttered "mine" before he released a high pitched scream reaching his peak and fell on his back catching his breath before he started snoring again.

Kurt suddenly realised what he just did. He started freaking up internally as he quickly stood up from the bed looking at Blaine for the last time to see him still in deep sleep. Kurt quickly pulled his pants up and as he gave a last look at the sleeping boy he noticed that he left a wet patch on the comforter from his cum. He blushed furiously before he quickly went and got a piece of cloth, wetting it with water and wetting the part hoping that by the morning it'll be dried up.

As Kurt retreated back to his room he felt like he won't be ever able to look Blaine in the eyes again after what happened tonight. He put one thing in his mind and that he'll ignore Blaine totally unless it has something to do with his job cause though Kurt is trying to deny it, he's attracted to the badboy.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: long chapter is long! :D thank you guys for reviewing you're the best! :D

McPake: YAAAY! I'm glad you like the chapter and the smut! :D and well he lost his first kiss to Blaine, I guess he'll lose his virginity to him too! Shhh just don't tell anyone ;) and for the exams, I'm taking Accounting, literature (which I finally finished) and AS English! :D what about you?

Cold Kagome: I'm glad you like the smut! However, I guess Blaine won't see the come spot as Kurt washed it with water and probably Blaine won't even remember! But who knows maybe he remembers but he doesn't mention it? :D

shyguy3896: -looks around- were you with me while writing the chapter? Cause I was watching the Tina/Blaine scene and it inspired me with this chapter! God man I'm really a creep! XD

Sofia Michelle: mmm we'll see maybe he knows that it is Kurt? Maybe?

inspiredandmotivated: about the smut, well I didn't plan the smut scene for this chapter but it just came to me when I saw the Tina vapor rap scene...yes I'm THAT creepy! And I guess Kurt is really confused right now he doesn't want to like Blaine! And for jealous Blaine...oh man...sooooon! ;)

Minxmessenger: oh thank you for liking the chapters! And I love your suggestions I'm planning on something kinda similar to what you're suggesting and we'll see ;)

LvSammy: maybe Blaine remembers but he doesn't want to mention it? Or he thinks that it was all a dream you know being drunk and all, we'll see. And no you're not the comment no.100 but the girl with the 100th comment didn't mention anything so I guess you'll have a character! ;) and Michelle what a beautiful name? I don't wanna sound creepier than I maybe but I always loved the name Michelle and I guess the character I'm planning would be one of Blaine's friend's girlfriend, really not sure but all I know is that she's a big deal in the Kurt/Blaine relationship ;) and for mpreg I never thought of it -not that I don't like it- but I guess we'll see what will happen! ;)

Kurt woke up in the morning on the ring of his cellphone. Happiness filled him as he found that it's his mother is calling him.

"Mommy hello!" Kurt said happily. He'd missed his mom so much and he was happy that she's calling.

"Kurt, honey. I've missed you so much! How are you?" His mother said.

"I miss you too, mommy. I'm...well I'm good. I just want you to come back" Kurt said felt his eyes tearing up a little as shame came over him for what he did last night with Blaine.

"Kurt honey, are you alright?" His mom asked feeling worried that her son maybe hurt or something.

"I'm good, good mommy. I ju...just miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come back by the end of the week! I miss your hug mommy" Kurt sobbed.

"Oh Kurtie baby don't be like that, you're breaking my heart honey! Did Blaine do something to you? If he did just tell me and get your things and go to stay with Adam till I come back, baby. I'll tell Mrs. Anderson and she'll understand"His mom said. For a reason Kurt felt his heart drop at the mention of Blaine's name, as if in a way his mom knew what Blaine did to him the past few days or worse what he did last night with the boy.

"No, no mom nothing is wrong" Kurt lied "I just missed you so much. I feel lonely without you, I miss talking to you every night while watching Grey's Anatomy" Kurt said.

"Ah honey I missed you way more. I really can't wait to come back, I missed Dr. Shepard so much" they laughed at that "now I need my big boy to just wait another week cause Mrs. Anderson got invited to stay with a friend of hers for another week so we delayed our flight for another week. You think you can make it, baby?" His mom asked softly.

"Yeah, I gue..." Kurt screamed as he heard a roar of his name echoing through the whole house, he knew that this is Blaine's voice but the sudden of it in the quite house freaked him out and he had to finish the call with his mom to see what the other boy wants from him "I have to see what Mr. Anderson wants from me. I can't see you after 12 days mommy. I love you, bye" his mom replied with a quick bye before she hang up.

Kurt quickly got out of the room without even changing into his "costume", running up the stairs to the young Anderson's room. As he opened the room everything that happened yesterday came back to him in details. His moans, Blaine's groans, the friction, the possessive words...everything. He found Blaine sitting on the bed, head in his hands as he screamed Kurt's name again harshly, so different than the way he said it before full of angriness than pleasure. Kurt felt slightly afraid from Blaine's voice.

"Yes, sir" Kurt said in a low voice, afraid that if he raised his voice a little bit, it'll get Blaine to be more angry and he really didn't want to see that side of Blaine.

"Get me aspirins quickly, my head is going to burst" Blaine said in a pained voice. The pain was unbearable and there was that loud noise in his head that was making his whole body buzz with pain.

In a flash Kurt in the toilet getting two aspirins as he filled a cup of water for Blaine. He ran back to the boy and watched him as he took the aspirins with two soft sips of water.

"Prepare the bath for me and put Lavender, it help me to relax." Blaine said as he motioned for Kurt to go and do just what he told him to do. After Kurt prepared everything for Blaine and made sure that the young Anderson doesn't need anything from him, he went down stairs to the kitchen and started to prepare the breakfast for the guy.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine was sitting in the dinning room as Kurt arranged the plates of breakfast in front of him. Blaine seemed to feel better

"Where's your costume, princess?" Blaine's playful domineer seemed to be back "not that I enjoy watching your tight little ass wiggle in these pants. I notice that you're going commando babe." Blaine laughed as he slapped the shocked boy on his right cheek making him scream and jump away from the table "mmmm...I can imagine pulling these pants down so I can see your little pussy. Are you dying to seduce me, princess? Cause you know that you don't have to, I want to take you right here, right now"

-how stupid of you Kurt, Kurt thought as he regretted not changing for the normal "costume" before going to Blaine. Yes it was revealing but at least he was wearing panties under the dress "I'm going to change now, sir. If you excuse me" Kurt said.

"Ah why? I certainly enjoy the wiggle of your ass" Blaine smirked as he saw the boy run quickly out of the dinning room.

Ten minutes or so later, Blaine found the beautiful creature entering back the dinning room in his beautiful maid dress that made Blaine want nothing but the tie the boy in bed and never allow anyone to see or touch his treasure, ever.

"I finished breakfasting so you may clean the things. I'll be in the library so if you got any calls, specially Sebastian, tell him that I'm busy and that I'll see him tonight so till then tell him to fuck off" Blaine said before getting off and out of the room.

Kurt was washing the dishes peacefully when he heard the door bell. He opened the door to see Adam standing there with his usual bright smile.

"Good morning, Mister" Adam said smiling.

"Oh good morning, sir. Who do we owe the pleasure to have you here?" Kurt replied with matching smile on his face. He always liked seeing Adam.

"You. I was thinking" Adam started "are you free tonight?" He asked.

"I really don't know. I guess depends on why are you asking?" Kurt said. He needed to know why Adam is asking so he could see if he can ask Blaine to take the night off.

"Mhm...Well I heard that the new Star Trek is out and I now someone who's been dying to see it, so I wanted to ask that someone if he wants to go out with me and see it tonight?" Adam said as he saw Kurt's smile grow.

"OH GOD! FINALLY! Yes totally...absolutely! If Blaine didn't give me the night of, I'll kill him! I must see this movie, Adam. You know that! It's Star Trek and it's Chris Pine and Benedict Cumberbatch and I just can't!" Kurt screamed.

"I know, I know! Just don't die now, you gotta live to see the movie, Kurtie!" Adam said laughing before he turned serious again "Kurt I gotta ask you something first though." Kurt's screams of excitement died as he saw the serious look on Adam's face "what? Is there's something wrong?"

"No, not at all! I just wanna know if we can count this as a date?" Adam asked.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So right now I'm watching the MJ episode and my poor Blaine just got slushed and I'm crying cause he's just too cute to be slushed guys! :'( If anything weird happens in this chapter know that it's the effect of watching my Blaine get slushed and my Kurtie being sad :'(

shyguy3896: Oh I tend to act funny when I see a half-naked Blaine and this affects my writing –wonders what'll be my reaction if I ever get to see a fully naked Darren?- And oh I don't know if you'll like what's In this chapter or not cause there's not Kadam date. However, there's a little something you may like ;) –no smut though, sorry -

cold kagome: I have something sexy in my mind for that maid outfit in the future ;)

Sofia Michelle: We'll see ;)

specsO-O: Can I ever fangirl about precious Benedict enough? The answer is no cause he's just my dream husband but you know angels only exist in a perfect world so I won't marry that certain angel! *_* And for Kurt knowing him, who doesn't? I'm not British and I'm proud to say that I'm in love with my precious Benedict –I turn into _**Smeagol**_ when I start talking about that certain angel,- And for Bas, I was going to include him in this chapter but well I just watched the MJ episode and he was a bitch so I had to take a break of him!

inspiredandmotivated: Well I don't call them arguments just Blaine being an ass and Kurt being a diva/bitch? :D And now you got an update that I hope will answer your questions ;)

LvSammy: Oh god thank you! :D

I hate mosquitos: Why would I break my little Adam's heart? I love him so much to do so! :D And Blaine was tender? Well I swear as a writer I didn't even notice it but I guess it's a good thing he gotta treat Kurt the way Kurt deserves! :D

Guest: Oh Adam is a beautiful, good guy. Why the hate? Besides this is a Klaine endgame so If there's any side relationships they're just to progress the story! :D

Guest: Why the hate on Adam?

Guest: But Adam is not a loser!

Guest: Man why all of you are hating on poor Adam? He's a good guy!

"No, not at all! I just wanna know if we can count this as a date?" Adam asked.

"Uhm" Kurt started "I…look Adam. I really, really don't want to have anything that might in anyway affect our relationship if by anyway didn't work."

"You don't like me, Kurt?" Adam said in a low voice.

"No, no! I love you, Adam. I really do! It's just…I don't just love you in the same way, you know" Kurt went over and held Adam's hand "I love you as my bestie, my brother and my secret keeper. The one I can tell anything and everything I can't tell anyone else. I just love you too much I don't wanna hurt you!"

Adam looked in Kurt's eyes and saw that the boy really means what he says, he knows he does so but he still feel in a way that he made a fool of himself. He took the brotherly love Kurt has for him and made it something more of it. Now Kurt will think he's stupid and will probably want to take a space from him so Adam won't get attached to him.

"I'm…I'm really sorry, Kurt. Please don't hate me," Adam sort of pleaded. Kurt was his best friend and he wanted to lose him.

"You're silly, Adam? How can I leave you when you're the one who'll take me to the movie I'd been yearning for? That would be a total loss for me!" Kurt said jokily trying to break the tension. Thankfully Adam laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

"I still love you Kurt but I also get you point and if being your friend is the best I can get with you then let it be." Adam smiled at him his beautiful smile and Kurt just grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well well well, isn't this cute?" The two friends heard the familiar mocking voice from behind and they turned to see Blaine standing not far from them looking at Adam with heated eyes. If looks could kill, Adam would be dead by now.

"So you little love birds are taking my house as a nest for your little lovely affair, huh?" Blaine said in a sarcastic voice, his eyes were still on Adam before he shifted them on Kurt making the boy shiver at the intensity of the gaze.

"Uhm…I'm sorry Mr. Anderson. Adam was going anyway, right Adam?" Kurt looked at Adam.

"Yeah, I'm going now. I'll be waiting outside for you Mr. Anderson at five in the afternoon so I can take you to the Smyth's residence" Adam stuttered the words to Blaine before looking at Kurt "I'll see you tonight, Kurt" He was just about to hug him when he remembered the Blaine was still there "Uhm…bye." With that he opened the door and left, leaving Kurt alone again with Blaine.

"So you're going to fuck him tonight?" Blaine growled.

"Excuse me? Firstly, it's none of your business, _**Mr. Anderson**_. Secondly, I wanted to ask you if I could take the night off tonight." Kurt said firmly.

"Feisty are we! I like that about you princess but this has to come to an end as I'm becoming so impatient" Blaine smirked "You know I like the little cat and mouse thing between us but why don't we play this little game in bed, huh?" Blaine winked at him, as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets looking at Kurt with bedroom eyes that reminded him of yesterday and what they _**did **_on bed in Blaine's room. He tried hard not let the images that flashed through his head to get him wet, this was the last thing he needs right now as the other guy teased him with his sinful eyes and dirty words.

"I'm asking you Mr. Anderson I can take the night off today, _**please**_. If you didn't reply on my request I'd have to call Mrs. Anderson and ask her myself and I guess she won't mind when I tell her that actually you don't spend the night home every day, so what's the use of me anyway? I have the right to at least go out with my friend for a day," Kurt said firmly trying to hardly to get the permission cause he was dying to see Star Trek.

"Well I'll stay princess if you give me what I want" Blaine said, "May I ask where're you going?"

"Not that it's any of your business but if it'll get me to have the night off then okay. I'm going to the theater to see Star Trek," Kurt said.

"With who?" Blaine asked again and Kurt really got angry.

"Last time I checked you weren't a police officer and I weren't being investigated" Kurt said sarcastically and Blaine just growled at him. Kurt came to question if Blaine is actually an animal in disguise for all the growls he does all the time.

"Mhm…." That was all that Blaine said before he turned to go upstairs "You can go with your little boy toy tonight. Have fun while it lasts cause when I have you, you won't be fucking Adam or anyone else but me…that's a promise, princess" Blaine said as he climbed the stairs. Kurt didn't know why but he felt kind of flattered for the promise, _**I'm just going crazy. I can't want an ass like Blaine**_, Kurt thought.

The rest of the day was spent with Kurt cleaning the living room, the kitchen and Blaine's room, while Blaine's eyes fixed on his ass every time Kurt bends to get something that Blaine dropped _**accidently**_. After he finished his house duties he asked Blaine if he needed anything from him before he goes to prepare himself for the night. Blaine told him to call Adam and tell him that plans have changed and that Sebastian would be coming to visit him not the other way. Kurt was grateful for this cause it meant that he can go with Adam to grab a bite before they go to the movie.

Kurt was squealing as they entered the theatre. Adam has called and reserved their seats before they came, Kurt was thankful for that cause when they arrived the line that was In front of the theater waiting for the movie was damn long.

They were in the theatre watching the trailers for the upcoming movies, when Kurt felt a hand taking his. Before he can act he felt hot breaths near his ear as a familiar voice whispered into his ear.

"Hello princess" Blaine whispered.

A/N: I know, I know that's the worst chapter EVER! But I'm really not in the mood, sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys but I just felt like the last chapter was horrible and had to stay away from the story for a while. However, I wanna thank the beautiful LvSammy cause her beautiful comment is the reason I'm writing now! Thank you Michelle you're awesome! :D

Sofia Michelle: As much as I like jealous!Blaine I guess he should wake up soon! :D

shyguy3896" –sobs- but shyguy it wasn't that bad! You're one of my favourite reviewers and not liking the chapter made me cry :'( However, there won't be a Seblaine in this fic cause I'm not a shipper and because Seb is a nice guy! Also, this chapter isn't any better so sowwy!

cold kagome: I never took Blaine as the stalking type, either. But well no one can get in his way when he wants Kurt! ;)

inspiredandmotivated: Ah man! Blaine is going to take the diva thing to the next level…not now though! ;)

LvSammy : Can't help but cry over your review cause it's simply awesome and it's the reason I started writing this chapter! You're simply amazing! :')

Guest: I love how you always refer to Adam as Adumb really, it makes me snort! xD Anyways, don't worry Blaine belongs to Kurt and vice versa, anything you're seeing now is for the development of the story! :D

Reader: Ah Blaine is being a bitch to them! As for Adam, he's a sweetie pie I hope he finds someone good to love him ;) Sadly, what you suggested didn't happen in the chapter (I tried but as I wrote things got outta hands) It's so angsty!

"Hello princess" Blaine whispered.

Kurt couldn't breathe for a moment. _**Is this a dream?**_ Kurt thought to himself as he looked at Blaine with wide eyes and an opened mouth not believing that Blaine was next to him.

"Close your mouth, princess or I'll be tempted to have a better use of it!" Blaine said as he started to approach Kurt wanting to close the small gap between the two and kiss him senseless.

Kurt realised how close him and Blaine is and the boy's approach and quickly looked away not wanting to acknowledge Blaine cause simply he just couldn't believe that this is real, that Blaine has followed him here, most important he didn't want to acknowledge how his heart beats have doubled feeling a blush creep to his cheeks at the closeness of Blaine and how he felt kinda important from Blaine's attention to him.

"Kurt, is there something wrong?" Adam asked from the other side.

"mm…What?" Kurt snapped out of his daze and looked at Adam "Uh…no nothing. I'm fine" He faked a smile hoping that Adam would leave him to his thoughts. However, Adam seemed concerned about Kurt and didn't leave him alone.

"But Kurt you seem to be in your own world and this is your favourite movie, so something is definitely wrong with you" Adam looked at him with concern.

"He told you to fuck off, dumb ass or are you too dumb to notice that?" Blaine snarked at Adam who just looked at his friend and his boss with wide confused eyes not knowing what is happening.

"What is this, Kurt?" Adam asked Kurt feeling betrayed by his best friend.

"What? No! I didn't know he's here, Adam. I swear" Kurt loudly whispered. It seemed that their talk has annoyed the people behind them and a guy said "Shut up" to them.

"I'm going" Adam announces before he stands up and Kurt quickly follows him saying "Adam wait" but his friend is too angry to listen to him anyway.

Thankfully, Kurt catches Adam just outside the theatre "Adam, please wait" Adam stops at the pleading tone of Kurt.

"What do you want?" Adam looks at Kurt with furious eyes "I knew that there's something between you two. I noticed the way you look at each other and when you came to talk about how _**horrible**_ he is to you, I knew that you feel something for him Kurt or you'd quit. I know that you don't care about the money if it's against you being comfortable"

Adam…" Kurt was cut off by Adam's hand signing to him to stop talking.

"I'm not finished yet, Kurt." Adam shouted "I knew all of that but still I said that maybe, _**maybe**_ I have a chance with you but no you don't the feel the same way and to prove your point to me you got that guy to our" he motion to him and Kurt "Date to let him humiliate me and show me that you two are together. I thought you're better than that Kurt."

Kurt didn't believe what he's hearing, he thought Adam was being delirious with what he was saying. _**Did he really think that I'm insensitive like that?**_ Kurt thought as he tried to drink in what Adam was saying. Adam then opened his mouth again to say the thing that got Kurt fume in rage.

"I think I won't be able to befriend you, Kurt, anymore" Adam sighed before turning back planning to leave Kurt who instantly held his wrist stopping him.

"No you can't leave me like that! You make a story in your mind, getting a deal out of nothing and then you say that we can't be friends anymore? Is our friend that easy for you to through away?" Kurt cried "Did you think I'd stoop that low and hurt you like that? He's just a stupid guys, Adam! He's just a spoiled stupid fucking guy who's used to get what he wants and when he knew that I _**won't **_be up for a quick fuck he decided to stalk me, thinking that by this he'll get into my pants." Kurt said before he laughed sarcastically "But my best friend who _**should **_have figured that all by himself, decided that no it's a big play that me and Mr. Douchebag are doing against him. Thank you very much" Kurt felt tears coming down his face and he had to leave Adam so he won't show him how devastated he is for losing the closest person he had in his life.

Kurt entered the theatre's bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at himself and wondering what the hell happened for things to fall apart like that. After a few minutes he washed his face and started to fix his hair and dry his face wanting to look presentable when he walks back home. He didn't notice the bathroom door open and close.

"Oh you're still here? I thought you and your fuck buddy had left already." Blaine's sarcastic voice got Kurt to jump from his place at the sink "Did you have to give him a make-up blowjob before you went home to fuck?" Kurt wasn't in the mood to reply on Blaine's bitchy comments so he just raised his middle finger to him before turning back to fix his hair in the mirror. Blaine checked the stalls to see if Adam was there and when he found them all empty he smirked.

"Oh that dumb ass let an awesome blowjob slip out of his fingers….but I won't" Blaine turned and smiled devilishly at Kurt before taking his wrist and pulling him into a heated kiss that is full of need and want. Kurt was too stunned to respond to the sudden kiss but when he felt Blaine's teeth biting his bottom lip hard trying to will the boy to open up and accept his tongue, Kurt pushed him away looking at him with wide eyes as he put his hand on his mouth.

"How dare you! You fucking brat, how dare you!" Kurt started off "You stole my first kiss away from me, but I didn't say anything because you were drunk and I knew you didn't mean it, though it really hurts to know that I lost my first kiss ever to a drunken brat. However, I put it past me and willed myself to forget it and willed myself to just hope that my second _**real**_ kiss won't be as horrible as the first one, not forced, not a drunken mistake, not with a guy who thinks that I'm nothing but a fuck toy for him. But no that guy had to ruin my life, my friendship, my first kiss just to please his instable libido. You, Blaine Freakin' Anderson, are nothing but a selfish brat who's used to people kissing his ass, but guess what? I'm not an ass kisser and I'm so done with your bullshit! If you try to advance anything again during my duty time know that I will kick your ass and not care about losing my job, you hear! I'm tired of being nice with you!" Kurt said before storming out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Blaine who didn't know how to act to Kurt's words.

A/N: So this happened…:D


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello guys! First of all, I want to apologise for the great LvSammy and Minipop9 who I promised a chapter yesterday but due to the fact that the internet was awful I couldn't post it yesterday so here I am with an update today! :D Secondly, I want to say that the great Gatsby was AWESOME! I just saw it today and man do I want to write a Gatsby/Klaine crossover, thing is I can't make Kurt such an ass like Daisy! Like really if I hated anyone in this movie it's daisy and her husband they need to rot in hell together!

shyguy3896: -cries- you're awesome! :3 Ah Adam was just angry and well Blaine will make things better this chapter –winks- fluffy chapter on the way –I just can't take Blaine's puppy eyes and you sneaky are using it against me!- :P

Sofia Michelle: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Here's an update! :3

Minipop9: Kadam's friendship will be okay don't worry! :D

cold kagome: I guess Blaine is a creep! :D

iloverandyortonwwefan23: Thank you! :3

inspiredandmotivated: Totally thought about it but then I thought that that will make him look so cheap so I didn't go through it! Though I wanted some Klaine action! Adam is not totally out but he's not a competition anymore! And we all want some Klaine smut…guess we have to wait just a little bit ;)

Minxmessenger: You're not a bad reader! You're awesome! :D We'll see if Blaine is angry or happy here! ;) Thank you for reading! :D

LvSammy : I also think Adam was being so silly! And Blaine…oh Blaine…we gotta see what he got to Kurt today! ;) Thank you for reading you awesome friend! :D

Guest: I just love how you call Adam Adum…really creative! :D

Specs: At least you got five people who know him! My circle of friends only know Grey's Anatomy, PLL and shows like this but when it comes to Sherlock and doctor who they're totally clueless and I end up looking like the big nerd! :D Adam was really dumb in the last chapter though! Don't worry about Kurt's kiss, Blaine will make it better for him ;) Sadly, yes I had just seen the Michael's episode then and man I wanted nothing but to slap Sebastian! That stupid bastard!

Marierux: :3

Reader: Kadam friendship will be back on! And Seb will have an appearance again soooooon! :3

It was raining as Kurt walked back home. He was glad that the rain was washing away the tears, which were streaming down his face. He didn't want people to give him weird looks or anything. He thought about how his life became hell tonight, how he lost the closest friend he ever had and why is that? Because the brat who made it his job to make Kurt's life hell, all of that was because no one ever told him no before. Kurt was so angry and hurt right now, he didn't want to go home but he knew he had to as it was getting really late and cold.

As he reached the Anderson's residence he found Blaine's car parked outside, which was weird considering that Blaine is usually out until the early hours of morning. Closing the front door after him, Kurt stood for a minute trying to hear any sounds in the big house, which indicates that Blaine is still awake. Hearing nothing he started walking to his room and as he passed by the living room he heard a voice that got him to freeze in his place.

"Kurt, I see you're back finally. I was going to go out and look for you in the town, I was afraid that something may have happened to you" Blaine said feeling anxious, he never felt like this before toward somebody. Blaine Anderson never cared for someone like this before and it scared him, more like terrified that he might be falling for the blue-eyed angel in front of him.

"Like you care," Kurt coldly before he sneezed, he felt dizzy and he wanted nothing but to wrap his blanket around him and sleep "Please can I retreat to my room right now cause I want to change into dry clothes," Kurt said as he sniffed.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked before hitting himself on the head "What a stupid question! Of course, you're not you look terrible. Why didn't I insist on getting you back here home?" Blaine rushed towards Kurt and put his arm around the sick boy's waist, but Kurt jumped out of his hold.

"No you won't use me anymore," Kurt screamed.

"Well that's the thank you I get for trying to help you?" Blaine snapped, feeling the need to defend himself.

"I didn't ask for your help," Kurt muttered as he started to walk slowly to his room while leaning slightly at the wall as he felt drenched, dizzy and he wanted to take Panadol for the horrible headache. Just then, he felt Blaine's arm around him again, pulling him towards Blaine's chest. Just when he was about to snap at Blaine he found the latter speaking.

"Don't say anything I won't leave you like this!" Blaine stated and Kurt was too tired to fight with him so he just leaned slightly towards Blaine as they walked to his room. After they got there, Blaine prepared some dry clothes for Kurt and put them in the bathroom for Kurt to wear after taking a warm shower.

As Kurt took his shower, Blaine rushed to the kitchen and made him some warm chicken noodles soup, got him some cold medicine and put them on the nightstand waiting for him to come out. When Kurt came out of the shower, Blaine rushed to take his hand and walked him to the bed covering him in two blankets as he took the soup bowl and put the spoon in front of Kurt's lips.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kurt asked.

"Open your mouth first and I'll tell you" Blaine said. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine pushed the spoon into his mouth, "That's a good boy. Now we can say that this is my way of apologising for what happened today in the theatre." Blaine said as he pushed another spoon of the soup into Kurt's mouth.

"Never took you as the one to apologise, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said looking at Blaine with tired eyes.

"I like to make exceptions every now and then, I guess," Blaine said hastily. He himself didn't know why is he doing this to Kurt, he never got the urge to take care of somebody before like he has with Kurt. He liked to think that just doesn't want the boy to get sick and then he won't be having anyone to take care of him but deep down inside there was a voice telling him that he cares about Kurt. That unlike the other boys Blaine flirted with and got easily, Kurt's way of defending himself, for standing up and not falling for Blaine's charm easily made him want the boy more. At first, he thought it's just lust for something he can't have easily but after thinking about it he realised that it's more than this, that he actually liked the boy. Kurt cut off Blaine's thoughts.

"I can take no more," Kurt stated and snapped when the boy insisted on pushing the spoon against Kurt's mouth.

"Uh, sorry," Blaine said as he snapped out and put the bowl of soup back on the nightstand. He then gave Kurt the medicine.

"Thank you for what you're doing, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile before continuing, "However, this doesn't mean that I forgave you for what you did today or what you did before."

"And I don't expect you too. I guess we can't start a new page, but well I know I'll try to not be an ass to you again. Just remember I said that I'll try not will, princess," Blaine said with a wink earning a groan from Kurt.

"Now I'll leave you to sleep. We just gotta hope that I helped you before the cold become bad, cause if you're still sick I don't know what we'll eat tomorrow and man you don't want to taste anything I cook!" Blaine laughed.

"Oh man, the I'll do whatever it takes to be better by tomorrow!" Kurt smile tiredly before he laid on the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine said before turning off the light and getting out of the room.

"Goodnight, Blaine" Kurt said more to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with a smileon his face.


	18. Chapter 18

shyguy3896: Ugh sadly sweet Blaine won't be sweet for long btw I've wrote the first chapter of "The great Anderson" The great Gatsby/Klaine crossover if you wanna check out! ;)

Sofia Michelle: Blaine gotta prove himself to all of us specially that he'll be a dick again…ugh!

cold kagome: Yes :') however not for long….

inspiredandmotivated: Sadly, nice Blaine will soon be green eyed monster Blaine….but this is good in a way cause it means smut next chapter (Just for you ;) )

Guest: Sweet Blaine isn't sweet for too long….:(

LvSammy: Every time I read your response I have to smile! :D Anyways, Blaine won't be nice for long but this isn't a problem cause it means smut is coming really fast and well Sebastian won't be the one getting them together though he'll be there when they does, a girl names "Michelle" will ;) and for Adam and Sebastian being together I really need to see if I can fit it in the story –no promises though- AAAANNDDD thank you for being awesome! :3

Minxmessenger: Again I'll say it you're AWESOME! Not good, not very good…AWESOME –In the Miz's voice- and Kurt and Adam's relationship will be fixed this chapter but this means Blaine and Kurt's will get a step back, we can't get everyone happy, can we? :D

Reader: No wait is needed, Blaine the ass is BAAACK! :D

The past two days were the best days of Kurt's life; Blaine has been spoiling him too much with the excuse of Kurt being sick. Kurt wasn't really sick thanks for Blaine's treatment for him the day he returned soaked from the theatre but Blaine didn't give him the time or space to argue with him, he claimed that he's just feeling alright because of the medicine's effect on him and Kurt really didn't want to argue cause he liked this new side of Blaine.

The days were spend with Kurt having breakfast on bed, which consisted from cereal and orange juice cause Blaine didn't want to burn the house down while doing French toast or something. Kurt almost snorted when Blaine burned the pasta when he attempted to some macaroni with cheese that day, thankfully enough Kurt was able to hold back the laugh when Blaine looked at him with angry, playful eyes warning him that if he tried to make fun from him in any way he'll stuff the burned macaroni in his mouth and force him to eat it.

Kurt really adored this side from Blaine and found himself falling more in love with that guy every minute he did one of his goofy things or gave him this dapper puppy smile when he's talking to Kurt about his favourite series"Full house" and how he used to cry a fountain if he missed an episode. He also admitted to Kurt that his first crush was weirdly on Joey from "Friends", he was attracted to his funny character and attractive smile. Kurt couldn't help but smile at everything Blaine is saying, he loved how this Blaine was, funny, charismatic, social and simply charming.

Things were so beautiful, the boys continued were so happy with each other and falling easily for each other without even realising it, till Sunday. Kurt was preparing breakfast for Blaine while the latter was drinking his milk and chatting about his old school and friends, when the bell rang.

Kurt smiled at Blaine while rubbing his hand clean in his apron before walking out of the kitchen to go and open the door. The lingering smile on his face soon fell when he saw who was the comer.

"Hello, Kurt," Adam said in a whispered voice looking at Kurt with a blush on his cheek.

"Adam!" Kurt suddenly felt like he wants to cry remembering what Adam said to him that day and how he so easily ended their friendship in a way he never thought would happen.

"Kurt! I'm sorry, really, really sorry. I don't what came through me that day, I know I was stupid, hurtful and awful but I just...I was...well I was jealous, there I said it! I was jealous of Blaine and I thought that he came to take you from me and I just couldn't take it, Kurt!" Adam kept on talking non-sense trying to get Kurt to forgive him by any mean. Finally, Kurt held his hand up for Adam to stop babbling.

"What you said that day was really hurtful, Adam, and I was so hurt and cried a lot because I just couldn't believe that you of all the people would think this low of me and would say all of this to me," Kurt said as tears gathered in his eyes, "however, I just...I just can't be mad at you, I tried but I just couldn't forget our memories together...all I can say right now is that it'll take time for me to forget what happened but I forgive you and I know that you didn't mean what you did that night!"

"Thank you, Kurt! Thank you for being the awesome friend you are. I know I was stupid but I'll do my best not let anything like this to happen again! Can I please hug you? I've missed hugging you these past two days!" Adam said pleading.

"I've missed you too, goofball! Come and give me a hug!" Kurt said smiling with tears in his eyes as he was pulled in a strong hug by Adam, he's missed his firing and bald that he didn't lose him forever, though they have some things to work on to get back like before.

"Kurt where are you? I'm hung..." Blaine stopped mid-sentence as he saw the two guys hugging by the door, he saw red in front of him, couldn't believe that after trying to be nice to Kurt the boy would get back into the arms of that blonde chaffer.

The two boys ended the hug soon as they heard Blaine's voice and Kurt turned with a smile on his face to see Blaine but soon the smile flattered as he saw how hard Blaine's face was and how his eyes were digging daggers at Adam as if he wants to bury the blonde guy where he stood.

"Blaine, Adam came to take to me," Kurt said, feeling the need to verify why Adam was here for Blaine.

"I don't care," Blaine said in a deep voice so close to a growl, his eyes still hard on Adam "I want my breakfast to be ready in five minutes." With that Blaine turned and went back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Adam, as you see I have work to do. I guess I'll see you later!" Kurt said with an apologetic smile.

"No worries, my boo. I'll see you later, bye" Adam said with a big smile before he turned as started to walk back to his small house.

Kurt closed the door after his friend and walked back to the kitchen, he saw Blaine sitting on the stool texting while drinking the rest of his milk.

"Well I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, breakfast will be ready in..." Kurt started off with a smile trying to lighten the mood but soon he was cut off with Blaine's harsh voice.

"We'll be having a party tonight, I want you to prepare the house and get everything that is breakable out of the way, you understand that princess? I also want you to be wearing your uniform today in the party." Blaine ended his statement with half a smirk before getting up and out of the kitchen.

A/N: Next chapter there will be smut! *YAY* AND I'll be introducing a new character named "Michelle" –LvSammy- AAAANNDDD there will be some Kurtbastian so we can get some Jealous!Blaine ;)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: First of all I wanna apologise for the lack of updates but I'm super busy, having a writer's and helping my friend with his writing exam. Secondly, I apologise for the lack of smut in this chapter though I promised you some smut but sorry I just didn't feel like writing much and this is the only thing that came out from this chapter so we'll wait for the Kurtbastian flirting and Klaine smut next chapter –Please forgive me I can manage to do Blaine's puppy eyes if I have to!- :D

shyguy3896: -cough cough- will you hate me if I said you'll have to wait for the smut? Really I have this major writer's block and I couldn't write anymore! But you won't wait for long I'll try to squeeze my mind and force myself to write it tomorrow!

Sofia Michelle: Blaine needs to be kicked in the ass! :D

cold kagome: Kurt won't be hurt cause Blaine isn't abusive! He's just an asshole! :D

ChoraCriss: Hello hello new reviewer –Woot woot- :3

LvSammy: hahahaha! Yeah I made you blush! It's like a payback for you making me blush like ALL THE TIME! It's just that I always smile when I read your reviews, just awesome! :3 Thank you for always being awesome and I hope you like the "Michelle" of this story! :3

inspiredandmotivated" False alarm, false alarm, wait for second chapter which I'll try to get it up tomorrow for the Kurtbastian and smut! I'm planning a good thing so I need to be in a better mood writing it! Please don't hate on me! I'm SOOO SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING YOU!

ChrisColfer2050: I feel like a fangirl right now cause I love your " Bite Of My Heart" and now you're reading anf reviewing my bad excuse of a fic and I'm just like "WOW"! Thank you for your lovely comments and sorry for not putting smut in this chapter! I just want it to be good and it can't be good when I'm in this mood!

ILoveChrisColfer29: -shouts- THANK YOOOUU! :3

KlainersTeenageDream101 : Adam is Kurt;s best friend he gotta be back so Kurt can talk to him when he and Blaine fight in the future! ;) and Blaine is just a sex shark, it doesn't matter who or when! :D

Reader : Well we'll think about the Blaine/Adam drive thing! And Michelle….well pure, she wants Klaine together! And Please forgive me we'll have to wait for some Kurtbastian next chapter! :3

Guest: Blaine gotta be ajerk right now so smut can happen! He will be dapper again later! ;)

Minxmessenger : -blushes- thank you! :3 And sorry wait for next chapter for some Kurtbastian…grinding? –tsk tsk-

Kurt hated Blaine, yes he did cause since day one he was attracted to the boy but at least he was able to put his feelings behind him cause he saw the boy as more of an asshole than a normal human being. Then Blaine started to take care of him and treat him like he's worth it and Kurt never felt like this before, not that his parents and Adam love him and care for him, but this is different. He could feel that Blaine likes him more than just a servant and this sent sparks into Kurt's heart and though he didn't like to admit it but he knew that he is slowly falling in love with the young Anderson and the sudden change in Blaine's treatment towards him made his heart break slightly.

The night came quickly and group after group of people came to the house giving a small look at Kurt, who welcomed them at the door, and laugh because of his costume. Kurt never felt that humiliated before, people were calling him some suggestive names and he received some taps on his ass as people came in. When Santana came she gave him a devilish smirk and asked him where Blaine is, her arm was wrapped around a slim brunette girl with deep blue eyes and angel like face.

"Don't stare at my girl, Hummel." Santana said as she tightened her grip around the girl who smiled at the possessiveness of her girlfriend and said a small "hi" to Kurt.

"I'm gay, Santana!" Kurt said as he looked at the latina with bored look.

"I don't give a fuck all I know is that you looked at my girl longer than you should and I don't like that!" Santana said.

"Ugh, Tana stop! Ignore her, I'm Michelle, Michelle Green," Michelle said offering her hand to Kurt to shake.

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you," Kurt smiled and shook the girl's hand.

"Now that you're introduced to each other can you tell me where's Blaine, porcelain?" Santana said, annoyed.

"I guess Mr. Anderson is in his room getting ready, you can go and check on him," Kurt said turning around to go and get the wine bottles from the kitchen to put them on the buffet. He didn't want to admit it but he felt jealous of Santana so much and he didn't like her going to Blaine's room again, but he had to act nonchalance cause after all Blaine was being a dick to him and actually they were nothing to each other.

Kurt put the bottles on the table in the middle the room; he was just turning around when he bumped into a hard body. Kurt looked up to find a familiar face.

"Hello, Kurt was it?" Sebastian said smiling, he looked a bit tipsy as he held a glass of red wine carelessly.

"Good evening, Mr. Smythe," Kurt said to the brunette putting on smile though he couldn't help but think about what Blaine might be doing right now, was he making out with someone? Banging them? _**No, no I must stop thinking about this or I'll lose my mind**_, Kurt thought to himself not noticing the way Sebastian was looking at him.

"I didn't notice the last time I saw you, but god Kurt you're hot!" Sebastian said out of nowhere bringing Kurt out of his haze to look at the tall boy, seeing his eyes dark looking at him. Kurt took a step back hitting the edge of the table and almost getting a bottle of wine to fall over but thank god it didn't.

"Mr. Smythe I think you had a little too much," Kurt said with a nervous smile.

"No, no, no I just got a glass or two not a big deal," Sebastian replied still approaching Kurt who was stuck between Sebastian and the table. A sudden scream from the other side of the room caught their attention as a blonde girl with really, really short skirt that he could see her panties from under it when she jumped over Blaine's back. Blaine was laughing hard holding a bottle of whiskey and shaking it hard before opening it and spraying it over all the people in front of him, screaming as loud "Let the party begin!" before he lowered the girl, took her hand and started dancing suggestively with her, Kurt looked away feeling sad and jealous. He then collected himself quickly and squeezed himself past Sebastian, and went towards the kitchen to bring the snacks out for the people.

As the night went one people were getting drunker and drunker, Kurt could see some making out, some dancing suggestively, some doing it just in front of everyone else and Kurt had to advert his eyes. He was walking around talking the empty plates, bottles and cups out of the way, so he won't have a tough day tomorrow cleaning the house. He's walking around trying to avoid the two guys grinding against at each other on the floor when he saw it.

Blaine was pressing that blonde girl from before against the wall heavily making out with her, while she has her hand deep in his trousers jacking him off. Kurt couldn't look away from the scene in front of him, jealousy was the least thing said on what he was feeling at the moment, he was devastated and couldn't help thinking about approaching the two, pulling Blaine away from the _**bitch**_ and slapping her on the face. He was still motionless in his place when he heard a soft voice from behind.

"Should I get some popcorn and prepare for a cat fight?" Michelle said with a soft laugh as she stood beside Kurt looking at the two making out in front of them.

"What? No sure, why would you say that?" Kurt said as he looked at her.

"Nothing honey, beside the obvious. You know I won't just stop in the middle of the room and look at two random couple making out while clenching my hands into fists. Just a normal think hon," Michelle says laughing.

"Am I that obvious? Ugh, I'm that obvious!" Kurt said with a sigh.

"Yeah honey you are. Have you been hopelessly in love with Blaine for long?" Michelle asked.

"I'm not in love with Blaine. Go away, go and make out with Santana or something," Kurt said pushing the girl away playfully earning a laugh from the latter.

"Santana has passed out so I'm stuck here with you to try and find a way to get Blaine to notice you," Michelle said.

"I don't want to make Blaine jealous, why would I want Blaine to be jealous? Go and find someone to make out with," Kurt said.

"Yeah sure, says the one who is still looking at Blaine while he's making out with a girl who is jerking him off….sure Kurt you're not jealous at all," Michelle said.

"Okay yes I am, I hate that he's all over this girl like this!" Kurt said.

"I have the best plan," Michelle said with a devilish smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm BLUSHING! I never wrote something as detailed as this before OH MY GOD! :$

shyguy3896: Oh thank god! :3 Now the wait is done here's some smut! :D

cold kagome: Oh yeah jello Kurt! Now we gotta see some jello Blaine ;)

TeamDamon22: Wait no more! They'll make up this chapter! WOOT WOOT! :D

inspiredandmotivated: Wait no more! :D

ChrisColfer2050: Ah here's some Jello!Blaine! And some smut….;)

KlainersTeenageDream101: Well if you if you're into labels then you can say that Blaine is bi! :3

ChoraCriss: Blaine is REALLY Jealous! And wait no more! :D

Sofia Michelle: You gotta see her plan here! And gosh no her and Kurt making out…yuck…it's hard enough for me to write Blaine making out with another girl I just feel like Klaine are meant to only kiss each other…you know what I mean! :D

Guest: I'm still thinking about Kurt and Michelle's relationship….let's just see! And about the plan, well we'll see! :D

Marierux: Yeah! *_*

: sometimes he is, sometime he isn't! :D

peaceloveandpwnage: I don't know about the smut! I feel that it's too detailed it may be gross! We'll see your reaction guys! :D And wait no more you gonna see what I planned RIGHT NOW! :D

LvSammy : MICHELLE! STAHP! I just can't take all your adorable comments! They make me blush like a freak! I just love you, there I said it! :D

Minxmessenger : Ah wait no more! I hope you like the Kurtbastian moment and like the smut and god I'm nervous about the smut….*blushes*

"Okay yes I am, I hate that he's all over this girl like this!" Kurt said.

"I have the best plan," Michelle said with a devilish smirk, with that Michelle left Kurt confused and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she appeared again with a big glass filled with a purple black drink in it.

"Drink this," Michelle said as she shoved the glass to Kurt's chest.

"What is this? This looks like death, Michelle. Are you going to poison me to get Blaine's attention? I'm sorry but he's not worth it," Kurt said as he pushed the glass back to Michelle.

"It's not poison, silly; it's just my own invention. One glass of this will make you open up a little, I called it 'Your death wish,'" Michelle said as did quoted the name of the drink with her fingers.

"Really? I never heard a silly drink name like this before, but I gotta say that I won't drink this cause I'm supposed to be tending this party and your 'invention' will prevent me from doing my job so thank you so much." Kurt said.

"Drink I swear to budda that if you didn't drink this I'll go right now and tell Blaine that you want nothing in your life more than his cock chocking you and believe me when I say that I will," Michelle said glaring at him.

"Go away Michelle," Kurt said waving her off.

"Okay, you brought it on yourself. Blaine! Do you know…" Michelle started shouting as she marched towards the couple making out. That's when Kurt's palm covered her mouth preventing her from completing her sentence.

"I'll do it okay, stop!" Kurt whispered loudly thanking god that Blaine was far gone in pleasure the girl's hand was giving to him to hear Michelle's shout.

"Oh that's a good boy," Michelle smirked winking at Kurt before giving him the drink.

"Eww, what's in this? It tastes like cough syrup!" Kurt said as he took a sip from the drink.

"I did put some cough syrup in it too, but look at the bright side it got some sweet blackberry syrup too," Michelle said with a big smile. Kurt decided to just gulp the whole thing once then took a big breathe.

"OMG! I feel like I'm …I don't know what I feel like," Kurt said as his eyes widened, everything started to move around him. It was as if he's the sun and the room was the planets moving around him, he laughed at this thought and then seemed to do nothing but laugh for a while, he then started to feel hot, so hot; he was burning up and he felt like dancing.

"I wanna dance," Kurt suddenly shouted earning some looks from people in the room including Blaine who has came and was making out softly with the girl as she was grinding softly against his thigh. Kurt didn't notice Blaine heated gaze as he grabbed Michelle by the hand and pulled her to the center of the room where people were dancing, rather grinding against each other.

Kurt never felt like this before, he felt as if he's in seventh heaven. "I'm a slave for you" by Brittney Spears was playing and Kurt had his arms up high, grinding his arms to the air. Kurt was so lost in the beat when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist pulling him close towards a hard chest and he felt a hot breathe against his right air.

"You're so sexy, Kurt," Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear as he started to grind his 'oh so hard' cock against Kurt's ass under the short dress, only the lacy panties in their way. The heat that Kurt felt was so new and so intense but he didn't care, he wanted more of it and everything seemed to disappear but him, Sebastian and the loud music surrounding them and Kurt started to grind back against Sebastian feeling his hard covered cock bump lightly against his ass cheeks before pushing against his crack through the panties, he felt his pussy getting wet. Blaine has left the blonde girl and was standing fully sober looking at the couple on the floor with his hands clenched into fists and his eyes dark like coal with jealousy 'how can he take what's mine' is the only thing going through his mind before he couldn't take it anymore and rushed towards the couple parting them hard when he reached them.

"What the fuck are you both doing?" Blaine shouted so loud that everyone was looking at them now.

"Blainey! Do you know that Sebastian is such a good dancer? So good," Kurt moaned and went to rub his head softly against Sebastian's chest like a little kitten. Blaine's eyes darkened even more and took Kurt's wrist in his and pulled him hard against his chest.

"Stay away from him!" Blaine shouted to Sebastian not wanting the boy anywhere near _**his**_ Kurt.

"Last I checked I wasn't just throwing myself on him, right Kurt?" Sebastian said with a smirk, which Kurt returned.

Blaine just had enough with this and he couldn't take the two tipsy guys flirting with each other anymore, so he just grabbed Kurt by the arm and dragged him upstairs to his room ignoring the boys shouts starting to sober up and resist the other boy's rough treatment towards him. Blaine not giving Kurt any room for that just grabbed his waist and lifted him fireman style all the way up to the room with Kurt slapping his back demanding him to put him down in instance but all falling to deaf ears.

"What the fuck are you doing, are you crazy!" Kurt shouted as Blaine put him down when they reached his room and went to lock the door, Kurt ran to the door trying to get the key from Blaine's hand but the boy quickly threw it from the little space in the bottom between the door and the floor.

"Oh my god, you psycho, you locked us here! Now how are we supposed to get out of here you son of a bitch," Kurt was losing his mind not believing that he's stuck here with Blaine who is crazy enough to throw the key of the room out of it locking them both in it. He fell to the ground looking at the key, which is out of his fingers reach.

"I can't believe what you did out there!" Blaine's voice came from behind him so full of venom and anger, for a reason Kurt felt so scared that he stood up and looked at the curly head who was running his fingers through his hair, eyes so furious and dark looking straight at Kurt making the boy shiver with fear but he didn't want to show it so he straightened himself and spoke with as much confidence as he could.

"I was dancing," Kurt tried to sound nonchalant but his voice came as a squeak.

"You were _**not**_ dancing Kurt, you were having clothed sex with Sebastian," Blaine's voice was hard and he said Sebastian's name as if it was the name of his enemy.

"I think this is none of your business, I do whatever I want whenever I want and you don't have a say in it!" Kurt said and the glare he received from Blaine made him take a step back his back hit the door and he stood there frozen looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

"It is my business, Kurt. It is my business cause you're _**mine**_ and no one else's." Blaine stated as a matter of fact and Kurt had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from whining out loud, he was still horny from before and Blaine's angry words was making him horny even more.

"I'm not yours, Blaine, I'm no one's property," Kurt said through gritted teeth as he started to squirm a little his pussy was releasing some juice and he wanted to just bring his hand down and relieve some of the ache he was feeling. Blaine suddenly was pinning him to the door with his wrists up beside his head and he was looking with dark eyes at Kurt.

"You're mine, Kurt, and I promise you that you'd be screaming my name tonight," with that Kurt couldn't take it anymore and with a loud moan he pressed his lips to Blaine's hard. The kiss was full of lust and longing and for the first time Kurt was returning the kiss with eagerness he never felt before, he opened his mouth wide to Blaine's tongue to dive in and explore his mouth lustfully. Kurt wasn't kissed by anyone before Blaine but he could tell that Blaine is really a good kisser by the way he was shoving his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth and sucking hard as if he could suck his soul out of it. Just when Kurt was getting dizzy from the intensity of the kiss and lack of air, he felt Blaine pulling away and grabbing his hand moving them to the bed.

"I want you so much, Kurt, but I don't want to waste the first time we make love while I'm angry and you're tipsy, so I won't be making love to you today cause if I did I'll be fucking you and I want our first time to be more…..romantic," and there sweet dapper Blaine was back and Kurt had to smile sweetly at the boy blushing hard at the thought of making love with Blaine.

"However, I want to please you, Kurt, will you let me please you?" Blaine asked with big puppy eyes and god Kurt wanted nothing but let Blaine please him, he wanted to _**feel**_ Blaine where he never felt anyone before.

"Please," Kurt whined softly and Blaine released a loud moan at how innocent the boy looked at the moment. Blaine laid Kurt softly on the bed and hovered over him kissing him with so much passion, their tongues moving around each other and Kurt moaned loudly when Blaine's lips moved from his lips to his neck mouthing at his a sensitive part he never knew he had before and it was not long till Kurt was moaning Blaine's name hotly.

"I need to see you," Blaine groaned in Kurt's ear earning a wantonly moan from Kurt who nodded quickly feeling more juices being released from his pussy soaking his panties. Blaine quickly sat up pulling Kurt up with him, Blaine removed his shirt and pants fast and looked at his angel as he shyly removed the short dress and laid down on the mattress again a blush creeping from his neck as he tried hard to cover up his chest with his hands.

"Don't!" Blaine said taking Kurt's hands in his and put them beside Kurt's body softly, "you're beautiful, Kurt, so very beautiful," Blaine said softly before he dove in and started to kiss the boy's soft pale skin of his neck again moving down slowly till he reached a small rosy nipple and licked it softly earning a squeak from Kurt as he arched his back softly when Blaine took the nip in his mouth and started to suck on it softly.

"Oh Blaine, oh mmmm" Kurt put his hand through Blaine's soft curls and pushed Blaine's face closer to his body enjoying the sweet suckling on his nip, Blaine pulled away from the nip which was so hard now and blew softly on it gaining a soft moan from Kurt, before moving to the other one giving it the same treatment.

Blaine then started to move downwards not leaving a place without kissing and licking it until he reached the soft lacy panties, he looked up at Kurt to ask for permission, which the boy gave quickly groaning when Blaine pulled the panties down with his teeth locking his eyes with the pale boy above him.

The moan Blaine released when he had his first look at Kurt's pussy got him to blush hard and cover his face with hands but he soon removed his hands from his face and looked at Blaine with wide eyes when the boy whispered "it's so wet" before he dove in and had his first lick at Kurt's pussy.

Kurt never felt like this before, he couldn't get enough of Blaine's tongue as the curly head boy kept to sucking hard on his clit and lick his lips and entrance so good that Kurt had to lace his fingers through Blaine's curls and push his pussy more towards Blaine seeking more from the affection and licks and sucks and "oh my god" Kurt screams as he started coming hard and fast on Blaine's face grinding his pussy against the boy's mouth through his orgasm trying to satisfy himself from the boy's mouth and tongue.

After Blaine made sure that Kurt is all clean and satisfied he came up with his face covered in Kurt's juices licking around his mouth and his right hand is moving frankly up and down his big shaft as some beads of precum was drooling from the slit and onto Kurt's stomach. Kurt felt himself getting wet again at the sight of Blaine with his juices and his hand jerking himself off and oh god did he want to just cover his hand with his or with his mouth and relieve Blaine himself.

"Please say that you're mine, Kurt," Blaine panted seeking his own release.

"I'm yours, Blaine, yours," this set Blaine off and he started to cum hard before. He fell next to Kurt panting hard before he pulled Kurt towards his chest and the two fell asleep together.

A/N: This was intense! :D


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This is just a fluffy chapter…and well I don't know what to say about the wait….:D

shyguy3896: *blushes* I thought people would be grossed with the sex think but thank god! And we'll see about Seb flirting thing…;)

sharion69: THANK YOU!

Marierux: THANK YOU!

Minxmessenger : *blushes* thank god you liked it! It kina came out of nowhere but thank god! :D

Sofia Michelle: they will! ;)

I hate mosquitos: :3

TeamDamon22: You blushed too? It was that weird I know! xD

cold kagome: YES WOW!

gleekyxklainerxkurtx188 : You sweet comment made me smile and squeal! :3

LvSammy : Then we come to my favourite! MICHELLE! Your comment made me cry! I don't even know what to reply on your beautiful comment! You're my rock!

ChoraCriss: Blaine is a fluffy puppy In this chapter! :D

ChrisColfer2050: THANK YOU!

ReM0: :3

Minipop9: :D

the-power-of-love : In this chapter Blaine is a fluffy puppy who'll smolder Kurt with love! :D

inspiredandmotivated : THANK YOU!

iloverandyortonwwefan23 : THANK YOU!

Reader: Kurt will remember! ;)

whitegardenia5 : Thank you for reading! :3

McPake : Here's an update sweetie pie! :3

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes the next morning to find a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. Not fully awake yet, Kurt rubbed his face into the pillow and stretched on the bed like a cat before looking back at Blaine who was now smiling adorably at him.

"What are you staring at?" Kurt said as he snuggled more in the pillow as the hangover's headache has begun to creep into his head making him groan loudly.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine. Take these" Blaine passed Kurt two pills and a glass of water as the latter sat properly on the bed. Kurt gulped down the pills with the water and looked at Blaine who still had this dopey smile on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like this? It's creepy!" Kurt asked as he passed the glass back to Blaine.

"Nothing, I just think that you look adorable when you wake up. Grumpy with messed hair and all," Blaine's smile so big and bright that Kurt had to smile back at him. After a moment of silence between the two Blaine spoke in a hushed and hesitant voice.

"Kurt you remember what happened yesterday, right?" Blaine's tone was so soft and when Kurt looked at him, he saw that he was blushing too.

"Yes, I do. I guess we need to talk about where we're standing, Blaine, cause if you didn't notice.." Kurt blushed and looked away from Blaine's intense honey eyes "…it was my first time yesterday and….and I really don't want to know that my first time was some kind of a joke or a challenge to someone…I wouldn't bear it…" Kurt's voice was so deep and sad when he finished, he was looking at the baby blue curtains that were draped over the bedroom's small window preventing the morning sunlight from filling the room but thin enough to offer some kind of light through it.

"Kurt, look at me here" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek turning the boy's face towards his, making the blue eyed boy look into his deep honey eyes before he said, "it wasn't a challenge for me to get into your pants or anything…" Kurt cut Blaine off before he finishes what he wanted to say.

"How do you know that? How do you know that it wasn't just the urge to know what an inexperienced virgin taste like? That after a while you're just get bored from him and you'll just toss him away and get back to what you know?" Kurt was freaking-out thinking about how much of a fool he made himself look like, "Let's be honest here, Blaine, what on earth will make you throw away all the sexy people you have in your life like, Santana, Sebastian, even this blond girl you were making out with last night; for a dumb virgin who's as sexy as a baby penguin?" Kurt wrapped the blanket around himself and started pacing around the room.

"Maybe I'll leave all these people behind cause I found something in this one baby penguin that I didn't find in all these 'sex on sticks'," Blaine's voice was just above whisper when he spoke. Kurt stopped pacing around like a maniac and looked at Blaine with wide, hopeful eyes.

"What did you find in that boy that you didn't find in other people?" Kurt asked slowly looking at Blaine as the boy stood up and approached him slowly.

"I found a charming character, and adorable guy, a beautiful face , a bitchy glare," Blaine laughed as Kurt hit his shoulder lightly, "specially the bitchy glare," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth, flicking his tongue teasingly and smiling when it earned him a whine from Kurt.

"What if you got bored of my bitchy glare?" Kurt smiled as Blaine nuzzled at his neck and then came face to face with the blue-eyed boy. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's lips as he spoke.

"I know that I won't get bored from you, ever," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips before he leaned and sealed their lips together.

Kurt felt lightheaded as Blaine claimed his mouth; his tongue tasting every part of his mouth and Kurt felt drunk on Blaine's taste and the way he was curling his tongue against his.

"mmm, Blaine" Kurt said as he pulled out feeling himself getting wet as Blaine kept mouthing at his neck, sucking hard that Kurt knew it'd leave a mark.

Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his trying to untangle the blanket and Kurt let him do so, flushing when he felt it hit the floor leaving him naked in front of Blaine's hungry eyes that were taking all of him in before he sealed their mouths together in a deep kiss. As they kissed, Kurt felt Blaine turning him around and pushing him back till his legs hit the bed before he fell back on it groaning loudly as his back hit the bedding.

"Oh Kurt you're so beautiful," Blaine said as he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of Kurt sprawled on his bed with his beautiful porcelain skin all flushed and glorious only for him.

Kurt for his part let his eyes roam Blaine's body for the first time as he didn't have time yesterday and was so occupied with his fears to take in the other boy's strong arms, muscled chest, toned stomach and…Kurt flushed hard when his eyes caught the sight of Blaine's cock, he never saw one before but he can say that it's above average size, red, veiny and curved upwards against his stomach dripping precum. Kurt averted his eyes quickly fearing that he'll get caught by Blaine. However, the other boy has caught him and he smiled at Kurt's blush.

"You're so adorable, you know that? Adorable and beautiful" Blaine said before he dipped down to suck on Kurt's neck.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had showered and changed after their long afternoon. They were flirting, smiling and laughing together as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen just to stop when they hear the front door open and a bright, cheerful smile calling.

"Blaine, baby I'm back!"


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry people this is not an update!

however, I wrote two different forms for the new chapter and the two have different character to be the one on the door...I don't want to disappoint any of you so I am leaving you to choose the character to be on the door. D you want it to be Blaine's mother or Santana? I am also thinking about Sebastian...tell me and the character who gets most votes will be written! :3


End file.
